A Goddess Reborn
by J'dee
Summary: my 1st saiyuki fic forgive the bad upload I don't know how to fix it... offensive language... Sanzo party meet you female counterparts... Sanzo party OC Female Sanzo party pairings
1. Default Chapter

**A GODDESS REBORN**

(A Saiyuki Fanfic)

**Prologue **

**The Goddess of Change**

It was the hallway of the goddess palace it was empty The Catalyst Goddess wandered the halls looking for an exit. She could feel something wasn't right before she stopped suddenly feeling a familiar presence and looking over her shoulder seeing the ying yang cape and black purple hair and then those eyes as they looked at her she found herself up against the wall.

"Homura…"

He stopped and looked at her and then she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Dagas it's okay, I know you don't have to sneak around when I'm about. Though you always have the worst taste in men." He let out a laugh it was a familiar laugh, nothing typically Homura, but more friendly something a family member would only let out in the presence of a sibling.  
"Your powers are increasing I can understand the need to get out of this place, it bores me too." He let go of her shoulder and he walked off.

Dagas raced after him throwing her arms round him from behind and she could feel the tears they were so emotional, it hurt.  
"If you have to go I understand, but no matter where you go I'll find you and try my best to protect you… _sister_." He slipped from her arms and walked off down the hallway.  
'_I think I understand now, megami how do I explain this to the others__…_' Dagas realised in thought.

She turned round and found another passage way to walk down it was like she was destined to find a way out, she just had to find a good way out that was unnoticeable.  
"Going somewhere honey?" Dagas stopped and looked over at Kenren leaning up against the wall.  
"Kenren… I… uh…" She looked down.  
"It's typical isn't it… the Goddess of change wants a change herself." He smiled and looked at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her up to his chest, she was spun around until she was up against the wall and he was holding her hands at her side.  
"I understand that you have to go, but like your half brother I'll find you and follow you where possible, we're joined Dag." She found herself blushing as he kissed her, and Dagas found her self pulling back suddenly, things were confusing but so hard and she touched the side of his face and he smiled.  
"I'll follow to where I can reach so you won't be alone." He stepped back. "There's an exit this way, have you picked out the human host you want to be born from?" He looked at her.  
Dagas just found herself nodding.  
"Good I'll look for this mark when I get there…" He touched the back of her right shoulder on her tattoo before looking at her and then he pushed her through the exit and all was white.  
**

* * *

The Goddess of Women****'s Mysteries**

The Goddess of Women The Goddess of Women 

Kenren found himself wandering the halls of the Palace of the Gods and he let out a sigh. "Damnit… Why'd I let her go?"  
"Who'd you let go?" A familiar voice asked.  
An '_ack__'_ managed to escape his mouth before he saw one of Dagas' Goddess friends. '_Oh great_.' He thought. '_Why__'d I shove her out the door?_'  
"Who'd you shove out the door?" She asked pulling the hood of her cape back to reveal her face shaking her head letting her purple hair fall out of it's restrictions.  
"Hey how'd you do that?" He remarked looking at her.  
"Do what?" She feigned innocence.  
"That?"  
"What?"  
"Read my thoughts." He glared at her.  
"Oh that." She waved her hand about nonchalantly. "It's a secret." She smiled.

Kenren raised an eyebrow at her. '_Damn the mystery Goddess__… I hate how she does that, and not even the merciful Goddess knows how she does it_.'  
"That's cause it's a mystery…"  
"Kana! Will you stop that!" He let out a frustrated exclamation.  
'_Berkana the Goddess of Women__'s Mysteries and even she__'s a mystery_.' He huffed in thought. '_I don__'t know how Dagas put up with her, at least she won__'t have to anymore_.'  
Berkana gave him a sidelong glance before Kenren slapped his forehead remembering she was able to read his thoughts only a few seconds before and quickly shuffled down the hall.  
"Where's Dee gone?" She asked.  
"Nowhere…" He replied before making a bolt down the hallway.  
Berkana glared after him. "Oh no you don't! Get back here!" She started chasing him down the hallway.

Tenpou watched as the two raced past and he let out a cheery smile. "Well making the hallways lively again are we Kana?" He asked followed by a chuckle.  
She stopped suddenly and looked down her cheeks blushing a bright red.  
Kenren stopped running and he placed his hand up against the wall to balance himself before gasping for air.  
"It's not like that." Kana muttered not looking up.  
"Well at least she's distracted now." Kenren remarked before slipping in to a room a few doors over while she wasn't looking.  
"Well you seem to have lost Kenren." Tenpou smiled again.  
"Oh no he's through that door there." She motioned.  
Tenpou just smiled. "It never ceases to amaze me how you could know that when you weren't even looking."

Kana shuffled her feet nervously. "Well… it's… you know." She shrugged sheepishly.  
"Actually I wouldn't know but I'll just smile, nod and say I do and that'll make it fine. Kenren I'd find another room if I were you." He called out.  
"Damnit!"  
"Just tell me where did Dagas go!" Kana shouted.  
There was a reluctant sigh come from the other side of the door. "She left, said she wanted a change." He replied through the door.  
"And she left without us!" Kana exclaimed. "That bitch. That's it we're going after her!"  
"We!" Kenren shouted through the door.  
"Not you, as if I'd let you near her, Homura would kill us! Me and Lay we're going after her together!" Kana announced.  
"And how do you plan on getting to earth from here without being detected?" Tenpou asked.  
Kana smiled. "Hehe I'm not telling."

* * *

**The Goddess of Occult and Sex**

Homura sat on the throne of his part of the palace as he watched Berkana spurting out everything she could have got from that idiot Kenren. What his sister saw in such a guy was beyond him.  
"So we want to go after her…" Berkana finished.  
"Oh Homura Sama…" Laguz let out a lovesick sigh and he smiled at her. She covered her face to hide the flush, it was obvious what she thought of him, as it was with the other Gods from other religions the Goddess of love or sex seemed to almost always fall for the war God. "You'll think of something won't you?"

Homura just smiled. "I'm amazed you two came to me first instead of the merciful Goddess as you know I'm not as merciful as she is."  
"But you're her sister, she is your responsibility aren't you!" Laguz suddenly snapped before covering her face that became flushed with embarrassment.  
"Well then, I think it's best for her, better reborn than dying of boredom up here." Homura replied.  
"But I'm bored too." Laguz mumbled, '_some of the men are just to dull_.'

Homura stood up from his throne and he walked up to the two Goddess's they always seemed to drag his sister in to their group when they wanted excitement and that normally meant he was more than likely a target of their boredom, which meant pranks, like the time he found his favourite cape tie dyed. He looked at the two of them, they didn't have his sister to hide behind anymore and she was off ready to start a new life as a mortal and suddenly he smiled. Perhaps he could make his sister's new life a bit more interesting.  
"Well then Kana… Lay… I think you know what I'm going to say."  
Berkana smiled. "Follow her right?"  
"Yet you want my permission. You have it go make life for my sister a bit more interesting."  
Laguz looked at Homura. "Oh Homura Sama I'm going to miss you though."  
He walked up to her leaning close by her ear before giving it a little nip. "When I get bored I'll come and find the three of you, you can bet on it. Just wait until then."

Laguz went bright red as she held her ear and Berkana started fake coughing in the background '_cough_**getaroom**_cough_'.  
"Shuddup…" Laguz whined.  
"C'mon lets go I know the perfect exit." Berkana looked at her.  
"Oh yeah right you're sense of direction is almost as great as Dagas'." Laguz gave her a sidelong glance.

Berkana glared at her and held up a single piece of chocolate. "You want this?"  
"Oh Chocolate…" Laguz gave her starry eyes.  
"Then go get, go good girl!" Berkana threw the chocolate out the door.  
Laguz dashed after it and landed not far from it grabbing it and brushing it down quickly.  
"It's still good, it's still good."

**Munch**

Berkana looked at Homura. "See you in the mortal world then." She walked out the door closing it behind her.

* * *

**The Rebirth of the Goddess of Change**

The Sanzo Priest stood over the crib looking down at the child, his brows knotted together as he looked at the child sleeping peacefully.  
'_There__'s something different with this child_.' He lit up his cigarette, his green eyes looking at the child.  
"DAD!" A voice exclaimed and suddenly his ear was grabbed. "No smoking round the baby!"  
"Oww... hey hey hey, I'm a Sanzo priest, what happened to respect?"  
"Oh yea resect a gambling, drinking, smoking, womanising, martial artis monk no thank you!" He let out a sigh as his only child dragged him out of the room by his ear.  
"Deanna… that hurts!" He exclaimed.

The child opened its eyes and looked at the two before they vanished out the doorway and for a brief unseen moment a green charkas flashed on the child's forehead before completely vanishing from sight.

Deanna glared at her father once he was outside the room and let go of his ear. "Sanzo priest or not, there is no smoking round my daughter."  
His eyes fell flat as he looked at his daughter and let out a sigh. "Look the father of that child… I think you should know he's a demon."  
"What?" Deanna looked at him. "But he would have said something…"  
"That child has red hair and red eyes, all half demon half human offspring's have red hair and red eyes… Where's the child's father?"  
"He's working down at the mines at the moment." Deanna replied.  
"I think it's time I paid him a little visit…"  
Deanna watched as her father walked out of the house. She looked to the bedroom where the child was sleeping.

Youkama placed the pickaxe down and wiped his brow before heading outside to hear a commotion going on outside and he stopped seeing a man dressed like a Sanzo priest shouting angrily at the mine contractor.  
"Hey what's going on here?" He looked to a friend next to him.  
His friend looked at him. "Kama that Sanzo priest is looking for you."  
"Me?" Youkama blinked before walking up to the contractor and holding up his hand to shush his superior. "It's okay Jax."

The man looked at him. "You must be the Sanzo that's the father of Deanna."  
The Sanzo priest's green eyes narrowed and he pulled the golden crown off his mousy brown hair, the hair fell out of its confinements reaching his waist.  
"And you must be Youkama… I've seen my granddaughter Raido and I'd like a few words with you."  
Youkama looked at him and his silver eyes smiled. "I'd like that sorry I wasn't at Dean's places when you arrived earlier today."  
Sanzo blinked for a moment confused and surprised by the kindness in the possible demon before him the contrast along was obvious and unsuspecting of a demon. Pale silver eyes that always seemed ready for a smile and champagne blonde hair with a tanned complexion.  
"Very well then this way." Sanzo walked over to the shade of a nearby tree. Youkama followed him and waved to his workmates and friends that it was okay.

The two paused under the tree and Sanzo pulled out a cigarette. "Dean talks about you a lot, she idolises you and the journey's you've been on."  
"She mentioned you in her telegrams to me." Sanzo replied pulling out a cigarette packet and taking out a single cigarette and a lighter he lit the cigarette up. "But she failed to mention that you were a demon."  
Youkama rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well yea about that I'm not a full demon, I'm only half, my mother was a human."  
"You break the rules you know." Sanzo looked at him all half demons typically have red hair and red eyes."  
"Well I got my mother's hair colour and my father's colouring, as for my eyes… I haven't mentioned this to Deanna but they're my grandfathers. When I was little my mother got angry with me and I lost the use of my eyes, my grandfather gave me his, my father was a spell casting demon so he did the transfusion so I could see again, I was pretty much sheltered after that." Youkama explained.  
Sanzo took a drag of the cigarette. "And you took an interest in my daughter… of all the other women out there, why my daughter?"  
"Her spells and incantations reminded me of my father's. Not that I understood it much I understand now that they're pretty much completely different, but we talked spent some time together and we actually really hit it off."

Sanzo just smiled. "So you plan on sticking round then?"  
Youkama smiled back. "Actually I do, if you don't mind?"  
"I take it your mother went insane then?"  
"Yes but she still lives I moved away my father's wishes."  
"You do understand my daughter is only nineteen?"  
"Ehehehe…. Well that I didn't know she said she was twenty and I'm twenty-one… But one thing that always made me wonder is I thought Sanzo was a high ranking priest, how is she your daughter, did you adopt her?" Youkama asked.

Sanzo's eyes fell flat for a moment. "Adopt… uh… yeah."  
"Wow cause the resemblance is almost uncanny." Youkama smiled again. "I've never seen that before in parents who adopt. Did you happen to sleep with a woman while on your travels and leave her without realising she was pregnant?"  
"You have a way of pointing out the obvious don't you?" Sanzo mumbled.  
Youkama just smiled. "So they tell me. But you didn't answer my question about minding me sticking around."  
"If I did you'd be dead by now." Sanzo remarked.  
"Well that's good news then. Guess I'll see you at dinner tonight then?"  
"Yeah sure whatever." Sanzo looked at him before walking off.  
Youkama just smiled as he headed back to his work mates and colleges who were all watching from a distance.  
"Youkama what was that about?"  
"Just meeting my father-in-law for the first time."  
"What your father is a Sanzo Priest?" His best friend blinked for a moment before looking at him.  
"Yeah I was surprised too." Youkama rubbed the back of his neck.  
"So much for them being completely holy men." His friend scratched his head. "My image of priests is changing that's for sure."

* * *

**The Rebirth of the Goddess of Occult and Sex**

The smell of blood was strong as the lone figure walked through the grisly aftermath of a human prejudice attack on a small demon village near the outskirts of a forest.  
His long red hair swung as he walked through the aftermath. Despite being released from his prison of confinement by the woman who had the audacity to call herself his stepmother, he was still grateful for his release. This is what she wanted him to see, how the humans treated them despite the words 'living as brothers' that they were suppose to be living by.  
He let out a low growl of distaste the humans were really starting to wind him up the wrong way, but they had the right to fear them, after all they were the superior beings.  
A child's cry caught his attention and he looked round to see where it was coming from when he spotted it the deceased mother her arms wrapped round a bundle in a blanket and he walked through the carnage to pull the child from the mother's arms, the father lay partway over the mother as if to shield them from the brutal attack.

He looked down at the young baby who instantly stopped crying once in his warm arms. Baby lilac eyes blinked up at him wide and curious under a tuff of pink hair. He blinked for a moment, as a pale blue charkas flashed on her forehead for a moment and he blinked suddenly stunned before it vanished.  
'_A chosen child, maybe this was a strategically planned attack for something?_' He pondered for a moment. '_That__'s stupid, it__'s just a child, it has no power__… still to leave this child here if it was would be a win for those humans, and I don__'t need that, not with the plans we__'re making_.'  
"Well then little one, my name's Kougaiji, you're coming with me."  
The demon baby just gurgled in reply before offering him a cute chibi smile. "Guess you didn't know what real danger you were in."

Kougaiji stopped by the riverbank just on the outskirts of the village before stopping suddenly as a thought hit him. '_Wait a minute, demons disintegrate once killed, why were their bodies still there?_' He looked back to the village suddenly when the exploding sound caught his attentions, hundreds of them the particles all floating up skywards. He stopped there his expression one of shock and he looked down in to the baby's lilac eyes and she smiled up at him.  
"Eeeeee." A tiny hand pointed upwards to where the particles were floating as the random exploding sounds continued.  
'_Could it be__…?_' He looked at the child in shock. '_This child could she be that powerful that she was keeping their bodies there for her safety? What is she?_'  
"Naaaaaaahhhhhhnnnnn." The baby let out a loud yawn.  
"Guess since I'm taking you in I have to give you a name, can't call you kid can I now?" He turned round and walked up to his dragon tied up round a tree next to the riverbed. "What sort of name…" He pondered as he untied the dragon and climbed on it's back, tucking the infant in to his jacket.

**  
The Palace of Gyokumen**

Kougaiji led the dragon in the stables while the baby was still tucked in to his jacket. He tied the dragon up before walking out of the stables and down the same old halls and passed the same demons he passed everyday.  
"Raaaaaaaahhhh!" The baby's head popped out before pointing at unlit torches that lined the hall.

**VOOOOOOOM**

Kougaiji jumped suddenly as the torch lit up then suddenly one by one on either side of the hall they all lit up.  
He looked down at the baby suddenly. "That's three for three on weird things you've done today kid."  
"Naaaaaa?" The baby looked up at him.  
"Cute real cute Kougaiji… that your illegitimate child?"  
Kougaiji shot the guy a glare as he walked past. "And what makes you say that!"  
"The eyes, take a look."

Kougaiji looked down at the baby confused for a moment then at the guy. "I don't see a resemblance at all! I found her okay!"  
"Heh whatever man… nice trick with the fire, reminds me of that Tejas spell I read about a while back." He waved a hand before walking off down the hall.  
"Tejas spell…" Kougaiji looked back at the baby. "I think a visit to the library is in order don't you think?"  
"Haaaaaaahhhhh!" The baby cheered.  
Kougaiji headed down the hall and in to the library quickly before shutting the door after him and roaming through the bookshelf and finding the book he remembered studying a few months ago when he was just released. He pulled down the book and settled it on the table before opening it up to the marked page and looked at it.  
"Tejas spell… here it is…. The ability of creating a spell from nothing." He looked at the fireplace and settled the baby in the chair and looked at her. "Think you can do that again?"  
"Naaaa?" She titled her head to the side, the language barrier obviously not broken yet.  
Kougaiji let out a sigh. "Fine like this." He placed his hands together in front of the fireplace before beginning a soft chant.  
The infant sat there watching intently before suddenly a fire formed in the fireplace and her eyes grew wide and she pointed. "Yaaaaaa!"  
Kougaiji stepped back and he looked at her. "Like that… can you do that?"  
The baby just grinned and held her hands out too then suddenly….

**BOOM!  
**  
Kougaiji jumped back suddenly as the fire he started with the Tejas spell was doubled with more oomph than he'd expected.  
"Damn I think it singed my eyebrows." He looked at the baby. "That's it. You're definitely a natural with the Tejas spell."  
"DAAAAAA!" She clapped her hands.  
Kougaiji smiled and knelt down to her height. "Guess that'll be your name then okay with you Tejas?"  
"Daaaaa." She grabbed on to the hem of his jacket and beamed up at him.

* * *

**The Rebirth of the Goddess of Mysteries****…**

Shuda and Ashei sat at their kitchen table a dilemma on their hands.  
"And I say Cho."  
"What for a girl?" Ashei raised an unimpressed eyebrow.  
"What?" Shuda looked at her. "It was my grandfather's name."  
"A girl." Ashei repeated.  
"Well what do you think?" Shuda looked at his wife.  
"Bardot."  
"Uhhh… no." Shuda remarked,  
"Akas?"  
"Doubt it."  
"Well apart from Cho?"  
"Grencia?"  
"Uhh… no." Ashei shook her head.  
"Hmmmm…" They both pondered in unison before looking at their daughter looking at them from her crib.  
"So much for a name coming to us upon seeing her." Shuda sighed. "It's been three days and she's still nameless."  
"I want something pretty." Ashei smiled, "She's a beautiful baby so she deserves a beautiful name."

Shuda rested his head on his hand as he looked at her. "I agree… But what's a beautiful name? Lolly?"  
"No."  
"Lol's."

The baby girl curled up her nose.  
"Candy?"  
"If you call her that I'll be forced to kill you." Ashei threatened.  
"I like Candy." Shuda defended.

The baby sniffed before she broke out in tears.  
"She doesn't like Candy."  
"She might when she's older. It's definitely good."  
"I meant the name."  
"This is like the time my sister was named when she was a baby." Ashei sighed. "I stood there watching my parents doing the same thing. They ended up praying to the Goddess Vayu…" She stopped suddenly as a silver charkas flashed on the baby's forehead. The baby stopped crying instantly.

"A blessing from the Goddess." Shuda looked at Ashei.  
"Vayu." Ashei repeated and the baby just smiled.  
"She's chosen her name. Goddess Vayu have you helped us choose a name for our baby girl?" Shuda looked to the baby.  
"Vayu, thank you. We do this in the ut most respect in naming our child after you." Ashei walked to the crib and picked the baby girl up. "Welcome to this world Vayu."  
Vayu smiled happily.  
"And it's a pretty name." Shuda smiled.  
"Definitely better than Cho." Ashei remarked.  
"Shuddup." Shuda complained.

* * *

**Ten years later****…**

Vayu sat under her favourite tree just reading a book, her favourite cloak wrapped around her as she watched the family next door moving in from out of town before turning the page, when a flash of red hair caught her attention and the two eyes clicked for a moment.  
The young girl paused for a moment before the father shoved her in the mid back. "Hey hurry up Raido." He grumbled.

The girl hurried off suddenly inside. The man looked at her and he raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" He snapped.  
Vayu just smirked in his direction. '_In the old days you__'d already be dead for that_.' She thought to herself before shaking her head for a moment. '_Whoa where did that come from?_' she realised.  
"Vayu! Dinnertime!" Her mother called from the doorstep.

Vayu grabbed her book and raced inside and her parents smiled at her. "Did you see we have new neighbours?"  
"Uh yeah dad I saw. A family of four. So why don't I have a younger sibling?" She looked at the two.  
Her mother went bright red across the cheeks before her father let out another one of his boisterous laughs. "Hahaha… that we've been working on while you've been sleeping."  
Vayu blinked. "Babies are made while you sleep?"  
Her mother elbowed her father. "Shuda, don't."  
"What? I think it's a good idea. Though technically one of should be awake for it."

**WHOMP**

"OW!" He rubbed his head.  
"Not while Vayu's in the room have some restraint please?"  
Shuda rubbed his head and he just chuckled again. "What… she's got to understand sometime."  
"She's at an age where you could scar her for life so stop that." Ashei jabbed him with her rolling pin.  
Vayu rolled her eyes. '_My parents are so weird. But that other man, he was mean, nothing like a parent should be_.' She looked at her father his laughter was obnoxious and her mother was pretty dominating, but she was still pretty feminine at the same time, it was pretty normal life for her, and she had no regrets for anything, except she felt that the new girl next door must have felt plenty.

* * *

Raido sat by the window of her room, yet another new town another place to memorize and she felt she was slowly going insane. Each time her or her mother got close to finding out about her father her step father moved them all to a new place to distract her mother long enough. Something was up, she let out a sigh, it had been four years since her father's last whereabouts was heard, he'd just up and vanished, not a trace and she still couldn't figure out why he wouldn't look for her. Something was changing in this world and it was the start of something big.  
She understood her father's work took him to new mines and cities, but that was no reason for her mother to go off with this jerk of a man. He treated her like crap and she had no back bone anymore to stand up to him, she still remembered the journey to the temple when they'd last got news from her father, her grandfather had taken them to the temple and explained something to her mother, he mentioned a new kind of demon, a half demon so powerful that even he or she needed power restraints. She looked down at the beaded bracelet she wore on her left wrist, he'd given these to her that trip, the monks at the temple hadn't been to happy with finding out that a respecting rank of Sanzo was infected with the likes of her grandfather, a boozing, gambling, womanising, smoking martial artist. Still she knew with what he taught her at that temple she had enough to possibly kill her step father if he stepped to out of line, yet something prevented her from taking that action, she couldn't understand what though. 

'_Grandpa I just want you to find us and take me away__… anywhere, teach me more please_.' She sighed as she looked at the sky.  
"Rai, look I turned it in to a set of drawers, give me two more months and it'll definitely turn in to a jeep."  
Raido raised an eyebrow as she looked at her six year old brother as he jabbed the shape-shifting dragon with a stick.  
"Keep poking it like that and I'm surprised it hasn't turned in to a crocodile and bitten your arm off." She commented.  
"What I need some wheels."  
"Then try a bike or scooter, your too young to drive." She huffed. '_I__'m too young to drive otherwise I woulda been loooooong gone by now_.' She added in thought.  
"But a jeep would be cool." He jabbed the dragon as it turned back in to a dragon. She grabbed the white dragon before jumping out the window.  
"Hey bring Hakaryu back!"  
"It's inhumane how you treat him. I'm going to set him free!"  
"I dun even know what inhumane means!" He called after her as she raced off down the street setting the little dragon down; it was only a few months old after all.

Raido patted the little dragon on the head it let out a little squawk of gratitude. "Your so cute Hakaryu. You can go if you want I'll take the blame for it all, it's not like I don't take the blame for everything my stepfather messes up." Raido scratched the little dragon under the chin. "Just don't forget me okay?"  
The dragon stretched its wings before squawking in the affirmative and then taking off. Raido just smiled '_At least one of us is free_.'

* * *

Kougaiji watched as Tejas sat in the library she had picked up so many fire spells she had far surpassed him at the tender age of nine years old, she needed no chants to summon the fire spells. And he watched as she was practicing one of the more difficult fire spells, it was like she was some sort of natural spell caster for fire and there was still some things he didn't understand about the young pink haired girl.  
Like how strong she truly was or even her heritage. 

"Kougaiji…" She paused after stopping part way through the spell. "You saw my parents before their bodies disintegrated didn't you?"  
"I did." He walked in to the library.  
"What did they look like?" She looked over her shoulder at him.  
He nodded. "You have your father's hair." He replied.  
She smiled. "It would have been nice to get to know them. You think they're watching over me from the afterlife?"  
Kougaiji smiled. "I'm sure they are and I'm sure they're as impressed as I am with your skills."  
"That's good." She smiled as she looked up wistfully. "But thank you for taking me in, I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you."  
Kougaiji walked up to her and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough for today, you should get something to eat."  
Tejas' eyes grew large and starry. "Foood. I'm so hungry! Thank-you!"

As if her stomach knew it was about to fed it grumbled in the affirmative of the anticipation of all the sorts of food that it could get to taste.  
Kougaiji laughed as Tejas blushed red across her cheeks, sometimes her stomach had a mind of it's own. But it was understandable to eat like she did, she needed a lot of energy to keep up with the sorts of spells she was learning.  
"Can I get some chocolate for desert?"  
Kougaiji smiled again. "I'll see what I can do."  
"Eeeeee chocolate." She hugged herself happily, even though it technically wasn't a stable sort of food, she couldn't understand why she loved the taste so much.

'_I swear if it was between chocolate and Homura, she__'d pick chocolate over him everyday_.' It was a familiar voice and she blinked for a moment confused.  
'_That__'s a relief. It__'s disgusting how she crushes after my brother, he__'s just ick_.' Came the other familiar voice.  
'_But it__'s Homura__… c__'mon_.' The other voice remarked.  
'_Still it__'s__… Ewwwwwww__…_'

"You coming?" Kougaiji voice interrupted.  
"Ooooh yes wait up Kougaiji-sama!" Tejas shut the book and raced after him.

* * *

**  
A few years later****…**

Raido looked round the old town she grew up in she'd left not long after letting her brother's Dragon Hakaryu go, her grandfather had come that very evening and taken her away she didn't even get to know the people of the town but here she was returning to the place. It had taken her three years to find the city wandering from city to city.  
She brushed some of her red hair from her face and lifted the base of her robes up before stepping over a mud puddle, these were the only clothes she had, and she had no money, what a way for her to travel, her robes given to her when she inherited her grandfather's Sanzo title, but she still went by the name Raido after all most Sanzo priests that she knew were all male.  
She stopped outside the old house and she looked at it before bustling up the steps to knock on the door.  
"I'm coming hold your horses!" A voice called it was male and she thought it was the wrong house til the door opened and she found herself staring at a teenager.  
"Teigh." She looked at him.

He blinked for a moment and then hugged her very unlike him.  
"Rai."  
"Hi."  
"So you finally came back huh? So how were the old geezers?" He asked pulling back and looking at her from an arms distance.  
She let out a laugh. "Um old and geezerish." She smiled.  
"C'mon get your ass inside." He pulled her in, just as two guys were walking past the door and she paused to look over her shoulder.  
One of them just upon looking at her let the cigarette drop from his mouth.  
"Whoa I've never seen her here." He remarked. She just smiled and shut the door.  
'_He was kinda cute, but that short hair__… it__'s so familiar_.' She thought to herself.

* * *

"Whoa I've never seen her here." Gojyo looked at Hakkai and he laughed.  
"Probably because she's just visiting, anyway, the house is here."  
"That babe's house?"  
"No next door." Hakkai smiled. "Sanzo wanted us to look her up, said in some of his travels he came across a couple who were attacked by demons, they wanted him to let their daughter know that they had passed on."  
"Well you can go to that house I'm going to the one next door." Gojyo remarked.  
Hakkai smiled as he grabbed him by the back of the collar. "Oh no you don't we're telling this girl her parents are dead you're not leaving me to do this alone."  
Gojyo let out a sigh. "Maaaaaan..." He complained.  
"We'll see the girl next door some other time." Hakkai added before he opened the small white picket fence and walked up the pathway. Gojyo trudging along after him but looking through the window of the near door wistfully to see the girl hugging an older woman, more than likely her mother. 

Hakkai went to knock on the door when it opened and he blinked suddenly looking at the purple haired girl with yellow eyes.  
"Uh… hi…" Hakkai laughed sheepishly.  
"Hello." She looked at the two wearily, then raised an eyebrow at Gojyo staring next door.  
"She's a priestess Gojyo, don't even think it."  
"What?" He looked at her. He blinked for a moment. "Vayu… this is your house." He remarked.  
"Well it is now." She replied.  
Hakkai smiled. "So you two know each other this makes it a little easier then."  
Vayu looked at Hakkai and she looked at him curiously. "Have we met?"  
"Oh no I'm Hakkai, I'm a friend of Gojyo's here. But can we come in?"  
Vayu stepped to the side. "Sure don't mind the mess. I'll get to cleaning it up later."

The two stepped in side the house and Gojyo let out a whistle. "Vayu you call this a mess? I've seen worse, this is tidy."  
"Especially when it comes to how Gojyo lives." Hakkai added with a laugh.  
"Hey!" Gojyo protested.  
"Coffee?" Vayu offered walking to the kitchen.  
"Yea sure." Gojyo replied casually. "Look we got news to tell you."  
"My parents are dead yes I know." Vayu replied nonchalantly before turning the jug on.  
"Wait how'd you-?" Gojyo looked at her.  
"It's a secret." Vayu just smiled.  
"Wow it's like you can read minds." Hakkai just smiled.  
"Sometimes depends how loud the person is, for example you Hakkai your thoughts are quite quiet it's like whispering but with Gojyo, it's like he might as well scream it out loud as far as I'm concerned."

Gojyo's eyes narrowed. "So that's how you bet me at cards. You read my thoughts."  
"Well you shouldn't think so loud." Vayu remarked.  
Hakkai let out a laugh. "Well this is very entertaining indeed."  
Vayu suddenly blushed as she looked at his carefree smile. '_Why does this feel so familiar? It__'s like I__'ve seen him before, the same for when I first met Gojyo a year or so ago_.'  
"So you read our minds while we were at the door then?" Hakkai asked.  
"About my parents? No, I knew the moment they died, but I must admit it's sad to hear it delivered in person. But at least they're still together." Her eyes fell flat '_The Gods know my dad would go insane or just hit on some poor woman to pass his grief_.'  
Hakkai smiled. "What's that look for, something you're not telling us?"  
"Her old man more than likely." Gojyo smiled. "He was some frisky old man that's for sure."

**WHOMP**

"OW!" Gojyo rubbed his head. "Hey what was that for?"  
"Don't even say it." Vayu warned.  
"Heh oh my, I guess I'd rather stay in the dark if that's you reaction to something you two know." Hakkai laughed.

Vayu dropped the coffee pot suddenly blushing bright red at her behaviour round Hakkai.  
Gojyo let out a sigh and pulled his bandanna off and used it to wipe the coffee off him. "Good thing that wasn't boiled." He muttered.  
Vayu was still blushing bright red. "I'm so sorry."  
Hakkai smiled. "No it's okay, I needed a good laugh." He waved his hand about.  
Vayu picked up the pot. "I'll… go… make some more…" She dashed off suddenly.

Gojyo let out a sigh. "She must like you, she's more tamer than usual."  
"I heard that SHA GOJYO!" Vayu shouted from the pantry where she was grabbing more coffee.  
"I didn't say it that loud did I?" He looked at Hakkai asking in a whisper.  
"She probably read your mind." He just smiled.  
"Damnit, I shouldn't forget that." Gojyo grumbled.  
"I'll make a note for future reference." Hakkai chuckled.

* * *

'_I wonder why Kougaiji-sama wanted me to leave Lady Gyokumen place?_' Tejas thought as walked through the streets of the town her shape-shifting dragon parked nearby. '_I know the Lady thinks I__'m powerful enough for her plans whatever they are, but maybe Kougaiji-sama is watching out for me?_' She let out a wistful sigh.  
"Oh Kougaiji-sama I hope you're okay?"  
She sniffed the air for a moment. "Oh I smell… Chocolate!" She suddenly raced up to a market place stall and peered at all the varieties of chocolate. "Peppermint chocolate, caramel chocolate, dark chocolate, mmm black forest chocolate. So many to choose from." She sniffed dramatically and pulled out her wallet and then out an animated sigh of defeat. "And I only have enough money for one especially if I need to find an inn for the night."  
She looked at her wallet and then at the chocolate. "Chocolate, inn for the night, chocolate or an inn for the night, chocolate, inn for the night… that's it I'll take that, that, that and that…. Ooooh and that one." She motioned.  
The stall keeper just laughed. "You sure love your chocolate miss."  
She just grinned. "Chocolate it's the best invention since fire."  
The stall keeper laughed again. "Well then, here we go." He handed her the chosen chocolate and she handed him her money and hugged the bag as she walked off happy with her purchase. 

It wasn't until she was halfway down the road when she let out a sigh. "Tejas, you did it again you spent all the money Kougaiji-sama gave you to live off on chocolate, you're going to have to find a job so you can earn some more for a roof over your head tonight." She looked wistfully up at the sky. "I could camp out for tonight and find a job tomorrow. Damnit if I'd thought of that before I could have bought marshmallows instead of that dark chocolate. You never think do you Tejas?" She berated herself.

* * *

Raido sighed as she walked down the streets towards the cemetery, she'd found the truth out from her mother finally. 'My step-father, he killed my father.' She wiped the side of her face before picking up her pace and running towards the cemetery. Her mother had placed up a grave for her father and she jumped over the gates running towards the middle of the cemetery and she found the grave and she fell over landing on it, she didn't care about keeping her robes clean anymore she was home, her step-father had run off with some bimbo.  
"Dad…" She placed her hand on the stone her mother had placed up for him and she sat there looking at it. "Even though the earth below me is empty, I know you can hear me. I hope my life was worth giving up yours for." 

**FLASHBACK**

_She had been a child of five wandering through a vast looking temple following behind her mother who was holding her hand.  
__"Now Rai, be on your best behaviour promise me, your grand pa brought us here for our own safety.__"  
__"Uh huh.__"_

_Raido__'s grandfather looked at her and he smiled. __"Now Rai, don__'t mind how these people treat me, you__'ll always be my little angel__… so long as you remember what I taught you.__"  
__"Tilt the glass when I pour you a beer?__" She asked and blinked.  
__Deanna raised an eyebrow. __"Dad.__" She complained.  
__"What? It__'s general knowledge?__" he replied. _

_Raido looked over as an elderly monk came running up to her grandfather bowing instantly. __"Master Sanzo, you have returned.__" He bowed again.  
__"Yes I have.__"  
__"But women in the temple is strictly forbidden. You know that.__"  
__Sanzo smiled. __"Well get used to it, they__'re my family.__"  
__"What!__" The monk exclaimed. __"Master Sanzo__…"_

_Sanzo patted Raido on the head. __"This is my grand daughter Rai, say hello Rai.__"  
__"Hello.__" She bowed to the monk.  
__"What happened to the others you travelled with?__" The monk asked.  
__"They got a life, and so did I.__" He winked at the monk.  
__"Ohhh Master Sanzo.__" The monk whined.  
__"Heh heh heh.__" Sanzo chuckled._

_Deanna let out a sigh. __"I__'m sorry if we are of any inconvenience, we just need a place to stay until we can make our way to a new village to live peacefully.__"  
__"Master Sanzo?__" The monk looked at him and he just nodded.  
__"For a couple of weeks to a month, I__'ll see them to that village then come back.__" He looked at the monk. __"Like me my daughter has the worst taste in the opposite sex.__"  
__"DAD!__" Deanna exclaimed.  
__"What? It__'s true, my fault completely. I should have been round while you were growing up. But holy missions you know.__"  
__Deanna sighed. __"I didn__'t know he was a half demon, besides it__'s my second husband we__'re running from.__" She looked at Raido.  
__"A demon spawn and you__'ve let it in to the temple?__" The monk looked at Raido.  
__"Only a quarter, don__'t over react.__" Sanzo rolled his eyes. __"Now I__'ll show you to your rooms.__"_

_The mother and daughter duo followed Sanzo as he held Raido__'s other hand and she looked up at the golden crown he wore on his head and the crème coloured robes and the long scripture like vest._

_They arrived to their room and Sanzo shut the door Deanna flopped on to the bed. __"I__'d almost forgotten what a bed felt like.__" She sighed.  
__"Now Rai.__" Sanzo took her left hand and he slipped a black and white beaded bracelet on to her wrist. __"That__'s better. I won__'t accidentally banish you that way when I give you a hug.__"  
__"Uh?__"  
__"This scripture while I__'m here I have to wear it, but it could hurt you and your demon blood, this bracelet will prevent that, it will hide your demon part from the world magick and non magickal.__" He explained.  
__"Hokay.__" Raido just smiled up at him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Raido stood up and she blinked looking down at the bracelet she still wore it after so many years. She placed a single flower on the grave.  
She walked out of the cemetery before looking down at her robes and she just smiled placing her hand over the dirt and whispered a soft incantation the dirt flaked and just crumbled before flaking off.  
"I know personal gain, but hey if my grandfather can do it, so can I."  
Raido walked up to the marketplace stalls and she browsed the stalls looking for something, she couldn't eat much meat anymore only vegetables and chicken any other meat was forbidden now.  
'_Damn getting this Sanzo title_.' She thought.  
"Hey get back here!" A voice shouted and she looked over her shoulder and she caught the pink hair before the girl knocked her shoulder and raced past and she blinked for a moment.  
'_I know her, I can feel it_.'  
"Thief!"

Raido spun round and clothes lined the man chasing her. "Did my friend take something?" She asked.  
The pink haired girl stoped suddenly and she blinked before smiling the girl had a fairly large dumpling stuffed in to her mouth and an armful of a bag of rice balls.  
The man glared up at her and then he blinked.  
"A Sanzo Priestess." He bowed suddenly. "Sorry master… forgive me but I need to feed my family."  
Raido pulled out her wallet. "That's okay I'll pay."

The pink haired girl gulped the dumpling down before stuffing as much rice balls in to her mouth as possible before gulping those down at incredible speed.  
Raido held up a one hundred dollar note. "This should cover the food and any other losses you might have today by leaving your stall unguarded."  
He looked behind him to see some punk kids stealing some more of his food.  
"Hey you kids!" He shouted. They took a look at him then bolted off.  
She placed the money in his hand. "Sorry about my friend her appetite is hard to fill."  
"It's okay master." He bowed again before heading back to his stall.

Raido walked up to the pink haired girl and smiled. "Good food?"  
"I'm not sharing." She hugged the bag.  
"It's okay." Raido laughed. "I'm not hungry."  
"You humans are weird." She mumbled before munching down on some more as they walked. She swallowed the last of it before ditching the bag. "So you're a Sanzo huh? You're not wearing any of those scripture things."  
"I keep mine hidden." Raido smiled. "But just call me Raido."  
"A Sanzo that keeps her previous title, weirder."  
"So I told you my name what's yours?"  
"Tejas."  
"Wow like the fire spell?"  
"Yea I mastered that when I was only a few weeks old." Tejas boasted and laughed. "No one is more powerful than me."  
"Except someone who can banish you." Raido added.  
"Erk." Tejas looked at her.  
"Kidding I wouldn't do that, besides you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."  
"Oooooh-kay…" Tejas gave her a flat-eyed glance. "Your not one of those drug smoking Sanzo's are you cause I've never been out of the palace until a moth ago and I'm sure I would remember a female Sanzo."  
Raido rubbed the back of her neck. "Drugs and me oh no…. I need my wits about me in this job." Raido handed her some money. "Find a place to sleep for the night, that's indoors, it might keep you out of trouble."  
Tejas took the money. "Uh thanks priest lady." She waved and walked off.

"Wow what a day." Raido laughed before smiling. '_At least I__'m home for now. And it seems Teigh has forgiven our mother for leaving him with his father for those few months we were on the run_.'  
"That was a really nice thing you did there." She stopped and looked over to see the two guys from outside her house this time with a third person a girl wearing a dark cape. "I'm Hakkai nice to meet you." He smiled.  
Raido smiled back. '_Wow what a nice smile_.'

"Hey there honey…" She blinked suddenly looking at the cute pink haired guy. She blinked for a moment.  
"Uh… hi?" She raised a brow.  
"Gojyo. I don't think she's interested." Hakkai smiled.  
"Awww c'mon honey…" She looked at the arm as it was slung around her shoulder suddenly.  
"I'm a priestess." She replied.  
"Now that sucks, and you're so cute too. But a priestess with red eyes, and red hair, I know you're just like me."  
She gasped and stepped back, "No I have human parents."  
"Red hair, red eyes face it priestess you're a demon like me you shouldn't even be a priestess."

She looked at his hand and her eyes went flat.  
"Take your hand off me." She remarked.  
"Before she breaks it." The girl added.  
Gojyo looked at Raido. "You're making this a challenge honey."  
Raido smiled as he removed his hand. "I'm a priestess so don't make me vanquish your half demon ass."  
Gojyo blinked even though the carefree smile didn't leave the woman's face.  
"C'mon Gojyo lets leave the nice priestess alone." Hakkai smiled his familiar carefree smile and the two walked off.  
"We'll meet again honey." Gojyo waved.  
"I know we will." She felt herself reply.

"They feel familiar to you to don't they?" Raido paused and she looked at the girl who'd stayed behind.  
"Yeah, same with the girl before, even you feel familiar." Raido looked at her.  
"We saw each other once, years ago, your step father shoved you in your back hurrying you in to the house, then you left with the priest that night, we've never spoken until now."  
"Okay so you're the girl who lives next door to me. I'm Raido."  
"Vayu." Raido shook the girl's hand.  
'_But why do I feel I know her more deeply than that?_' Raido thought to herself.  
Vayu pulled her hood off. "I'm trying to figure that out too." She spoke out loud.  
"Whoa!" Raido jumped back several meters in shock. "Mind reader? Man isn't that a curse."  
Vayu smiled. "Oh yeah, don't get me started, but sometimes it can be fun like playing with Gojyo's head." She chuckled.

* * *

**  
That Night****…**

Tejas lay on her bed in the inn she was staying, she hadn't even found a decent way to contact Kougaiji to let him know she was okay, she looked up at the ceiling.  
"A Sanzo here in this small town. I wonder why? Don't they normally stay within their temples or something?" She sat up before diving in to her chocolate bag and began munching away on a block of peppermint chocolate.

She heard a tap at her window before she looked over and smiled racing up to the window she pulled it open and Kougaiji pulled himself in and she glomped on to him instantly.  
"Kougaiji-sama." She began purring as she rubbed her head up against his side. He blinked for a moment before smiling down at her and stroked her hair.  
"How are you holding up out there Tejas?"  
"Well I'm fine now, but I kinda spent all your money on chocolate but some nice Sanzo covered for me when I stole some food and she even gave me money for this inn for the night."  
"Sanzo…" Kougaiji looked at her and her lilac eyes looked up in to his.  
"Yeah."  
"Did you see a scripture on this Sanzo Priest?"  
"No she said it was hidden on her to prevent-"  
Kougaiji held up his hand. "Wait you said she?"  
"Yeah a female Sanzo." Tejas looked at him.  
"Can you stay with this Sanzo Priestess then? Let me know if you even see this scripture."  
"Stay with her?" Tejas asked.  
"Yeah travel with her. She's got to need travelling companions for protection. If you can get me that scripture, it would mean a lot to me Tejas."  
"You mean help in freeing your mother?" Tejas asked.

Kougaiji smiled. "Yes, I wouldn't want anyone else to do this for me."  
Tejas looked at him. "Then could I come back?"  
Kougaiji smiled at her. "Of course you can, I only wanted you out while my step-mother is in her plotting ideas, she's not using you for her ideas."  
Tejas smiled and hugged him. "Okay."  
Kougaiji ruffled her hair before heading towards the window when Tejas grabbed the hem of his jacket and he paused to look at her.  
"You'll be okay though won't you Kougaiji?"  
He smiled at her. "I'll be fine I promise you."  
Tejas let go reluctantly and watched as Kougaiji climbed out the window.  
"Bye Kou." She watched as he jumped off the roof and she raced to the window to watch him as he disappeared in the night.

* * *

Vayu and Raido sat on Vayu's doorstep, Vayu flicked the ash from her cigarette on to the ground and she looked at the priestess.  
"You have demon blood don't you? That's why you can't wear the scripture?" Vayu asked.  
Raido smiled suddenly. "Oh wow you're really perceptive and I wasn't even thinking about that."  
Vayu just smiled. "You were thinking on leaving here again." Raido looked up at the sky.  
"I'll stay a while, clean my robes pack some casual travel clothes, my mother will lend me some of her clothes, just get basic travel supplies and then be on my way, I just gotta figure out some transport." Raido looked at Vayu and smiled.  
"What's it like out there?" Vayu asked.  
Raido shrugged. "It's like different you feel like you're in a different country cause everything is so new and different. But I like change for some reason, a new scenery is always good. I know I can't read minds, but something's telling me you want to come." 

Vayu smiled. "That's because there's nothing left for me now, unless I find someone get married and settle down, but that's far too soon for me I'm only twenty."  
"Well then as exciting in hanging around here with Gojyo would be for you, would you like to come?"  
Vayu smiled. "You know my answer for that."  
"I'm coming too!" A voice cried and Tejas jumped down in front of them. "Besides I have a shape-shifting dragon we can use for transport."

Vayu looked at her.  
"Naaaaah don't look at me like that!" Tejas exclaimed.  
"Wow doesn't this feel familiar." Raido smiled.

Tejas looked at her and she blinked for a moment. "Actually now that you mention it… it does, like we're going to go do something big…"  
"Like tie dye a cape." Vayu added suddenly and looked at Raido.  
"That was only once!" She protested before stopping herself. "But I don't remember doing anything like that."  
Tejas smiled. "Well I think it's settled then we're joined somehow and I'm hanging round until we figure this out."  
"Hide your chocolate." Vayu whispered to Raido.  
"Chocolate! You have Chocolate! Meanie! You have to share! You gotta! I'm soooooo hungry!" Tejas protested.

**WHOMP**

"Ooooh that looked like it hurt." Raido cringed.  
"Owwiiiie." Tejas whined from the ground.  
Vayu pulled her fist back and she looked at it suddenly. "Oh I'm sorry! I don't know what happened."  
"You gave her the smack down." Raido replied casually and then smiled.  
Vayu blushed. "I uh… sorry there."  
Tejas looked up at her. "I only said I was hungry." She whined.  
"Ehehehe…" Raido rubbed the back of her neck. "This is going to be one interesting journey."  
"And a long painful one if she keeps beating me up." Tejas sniffed.  
"Don't worry at least this way I can make sure you get fed properly." Raido smiled.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** _Normally these go at the beginning of the story… but oh well… (**I'm so sorry for the way this came out here... for some reason the format seems a bit screwy when I upload it and I can't seem to fix it properly**) you will have to excuse any plot falls and spelling mistakes, I don't have all of the series and only just started collecting the manga…and on top of that I cant' find any decent episode summaries or guides for the 1st season of Saiyuki, so I just have to wing it, so my bad, plus I got no Beta either… and it takes time and patience… and if you know me twenty cigarettes later I'll only be part way through chapter one… or in the kitchen eating ;_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki that is copyright of the great and wonderful (yes I know suck up aren't I?) Kazuya Minekura, the only characters I own are the ones you don't recognise… fancy that ;p I actually started out doing a counterpart fic for an Anime / Manga called Yami no Matsuei, but when I saw Saiyuki, the idea sprung to my head again… so here's the low down on whose the counterpart of who if you haven't figured it out yet… and a brief look in to their personalities and sort of backgrounds...

**Raido (Nakiryu Sanzo):** is Hakkai's counterpart but she is a three quarter human a quarter demon, her father a half breed with blonde hair silver eyes defied all logic and got the daughter of a lecherous Sanzo priest pregnant. Her stepfather used to abuse her being that he hated demons an his brother was killed by one… Raido has a nasty habit of chain smoking, just like I do, she is somewhat rebellious in the fact when she was assigned the mission by the three aspects she told them to sit on it and rotate (uh oh!) before telling them to find another smuck (our fav Sanzo got that gig) then they called her back and got her a deal, directions to somewhere a place she's been looking for, so she's headed west ironically this destination is on the way to India… She carries a scripture inside her beads, it is the 6th scripture created by the merciful Goddess after the creation of the first five, as a back up… the Henka Scripture… Raido carries this very scripture on her, she is the first known Sanzo priestess, and she causes quite a fuss, she's normally very pleasant and has a smile for everyone kinda like a mother or elder sister figure, except for some reason most men annoy her (minus Hakkai), and she's driven to her Sanzo moments constantly by Gojyo and Gojyo alone and she can't figure out why… (she likes him but won't admit it). So this twenty-one year old along the way picks up travelling companions three females each as different, but alike as each member of the Sanzo party. She carries with her a metal fan she uses on Gojyo rarely Goku and at least once Sanzo (oh my… Ehehehe) and she has at least an arsenal of twenty mantra guns underneath her robes, and later on she picks up a chain.

**Vayu:** is Sanzo's counterpart, she is a full blooded human, her father was part of a previous Sanzo party, but was killed by demons when she was seventeen, she is a mind reader and clairvoyant she reads people's emotions and has his uncanny knack to pick up any sort of gambling game with ease (much like Hakkai) she calls it luck, Gojyo calls it cheating ;p. Vayu is also a chronic chain smoker, there always has to be at least one in every group but this time it's too. Vayu, she is some sort of mystic and has powers some would call dark and gothic, in appearance she wears a cape over her head all the time, well most of it. She had a normal upbringing and is often seen under a tree reading or in the four wheel drive (Fafnir) reading… She actually has a crush on Hakkai, and he just wants to help her to start with, but ends up falling in love with her, when the shortened version of her Goddess name is brought up. Kana… add one N and you get Kanan… scary co-incidence isn't it? Actually it was when I wrote it and I was like… Oooops can't change it now, so I worked with it… Vayu a twenty-year old temperamental woman is forever seen whacking Gojyo, Goku, Tejas about and she even gets a hit in on Cyran every now and again… Vayu carries a pair of Tonfa's under her cape and fricken large mace on a stick kind… scares the bejesus out of Gojyo when he first sees it ;p

**Cyran:** is straightforward Gojyo's counterpart, she likes guys, and she likes more than one guy at a time (too much information I know). She is seen as the weakest one of the four girls but she holds a secret and a power so great that the only way it can be released is by being on earth and living as a human… She is the Goddess of secrets and she always seems to have some kind of information about something, through her "sources" which vary in hot guys she takes to bed with her… but later on she drops the sleeping around, and she falls head over heels in love with Sanzo and tries to seduce him every which way which results in her most common lines… "Second time lucky…" or "Fifth time lucky…" even "Seventh time lucky…" lol this IS Sanzo we're talking about, but ya can't blame a girl for trying can ya? Her age visual age is about twenty-two, but actually is five hundred and twenty-one. She gets along well with Gojyo the two are good friends being that they have a couple of things in common… Trying to seduce a Sanzo being one, and feeling like the odd one out of the group. Cyran actually has no weapons and she can't fight very well so it ends up in her getting saved a lot until Raido gives her one of her mantra guns to learn to use and she learns and fast… it's the only weapon she has apart form her Goddess powers which she hasn't unlocked yet…

**Tejas:** A pink haired demon with exceptional power and Kougaiji's surrogate daughter or little sister in a way, he watches out for her, and wanted to keep her out of Hotou castle for the obvious reason her power is so great she can summon Gods to do her bidding, if Koushou ever found that out, the revival of Gyumou would be off to grand jolly start, but Kougaiji doesn't want Tejas to be a pawn. She is after all a cute, bubbly innocent young girl about the age of nineteen and she and Goku become good friends and fast, they want to spar together, eat together and hang out together. Goku develops a crush on Tejas but her link to her past life is stronger being that she is drawn to Homura, and she hasn't even seen him, she says she thinks his name is pretty so he has to be pretty, her main vocabulary is "Homura", "Can we eat yet?", "Mmmmm Chocolate…" and "Raaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddooooooo…" She is a powerful demon but she's always in her true form and hasn't had the encounter of the black mist like the other demons being that she was sheltered away from it. She likes Raido a lot because Raido always feeds her and looks after her much like Kougaiji did, so she gets attached to people a lot and she even got attached to her little shape shifting dragon which she found and kept… naming it Fafnir, she can't really talk to it very well and she has no licence so Raido takes up the job of driving being the one leading them on this journey. Tejas has a wooden staff that is actually two hidden swords in a stick and a whip that in a whim can ignite in to flames.

**R & R** _let me know what you think if it works, if it doesn't I've already written over two hundred pages, I just wrote this for my friends but I though "Meh why not put it up as a first Saiyuki fic" and that's what it is, my VERY FIRST Saiyuki fic… it follows part of the series after Homura comes in to it… but you have to know these aren't episodes I have many of or even seen, heck the manga I'm no where near that far… Anyways just let me know and such…_

**_To be continued…_**


	2. 11

A Goddess Reborn

(A Saiyuki Fanfic)

**One.1**

**One year later**…

Tejas let out a sigh as she hung upside down from a tree at the same time stuffing rice balls in to her mouth eating.

Vayu sat under the tree just reading, she looked up at the demon part of their travelling party, she sighed and turned a page in her book.

The door to the monastery opened and Raido jogged down the steps and she smiled and waved to the other two. "It's done we can crash here for the night."

"Alright I hope they've got some good food." Tejas flipped down from the tree and landed on her feet.

"Did they believe you were a Sanzo?" Vayu asked.

"Yep I showed them the scripture." Raido replied.

"We've been travelling a year with you and even we haven't see the scripture." Tejas sighed.

Raido sighed. "Look you know I don't like advertising I'm a Sanzo unless we really need a place to crash."

"Yet you still wear those robes." Vayu pointed out.

"Next town over I'm changing my outfit." Raido remarked.

"You better you've been wearing that thing a year." Tejas curled her nose up.

"I've washed and washed it!" Raido's eyes fell flat.

Vayu just snickered. "Well then lets head in shall we?"

"Yeah I'm starving!" Tejas added her stomach grumbling in the affirmative.

**The next morning**…

Tejas looked at the food that was brought in to the room and she sniffed. "What its more vegetables? Where's the meat?"

"You have to remember this is a holy temple." Raido smiled as she popped some vegetables in to her mouth and she smiled.

"I need meat…" Tejas' stomach grumbled and she let her head drop.

"Be lucky they let us stay here, females are forbidden in these types of temples." Vayu added. "We're lucky we had a roof over our head."

"We'll head out after breakfast, we can't over stay our welcome." Raido added smiling.

Tejas sighed. "You don't have to be so happy all the time."

Raido just smiled. "It's okay I'd rather be happy than be sad besides this little road trip to India has been fun so far."

"Why are we going to India anyway?"

"Well something's going down in India so all of the most powerful Sanzo priests have been called that way, the giant floating heads said so." Raido replied.

"Are you sure you don't smoke any drugs?" Tejas looked at her.

"Only cigarettes." Raido replied with a smile.

The three headed out Raido thanking the monks before they left. Tejas' shape shifting dragon turning in to their off road four wheel drive vehicle.

Raido sat behind the wheel while Tejas lay in the back her stomach grumbling constantly. Vayu sat in the passenger side and she motioned in the distance. "Hey what's that black cloud?"

"Shit… that must be that black cloud that descended on Shangri-La a while back I didn't know it moved over the countryside." Raido remarked as they drove over the mountain range and in to the forest.

"Black cloud?" Tejas sat up and looked at it. '_Is this what Kougaiji-sama wanted to protect me from?_' She thought to herself.

"More than likely I guess he didn't think you'd be heading in this direction." Vayu replied and looked at Tejas. "I heard it turns demons pretty much to their full power."

Tejas blinked. "Full power."

"We can't risk Tej getting infected with it then, she has no power limiter not like I do." Raido looked over her shoulder at Tejas.

Tejas looked at her with eyes blinking confused. '_It_'_s only been a year and she wants to protect me?_'

"Well we're your friends now, your part of our group, we work for no-one but ourselves." Vayu smirked. "My guess is you've been working for Kougaiji since you can remember am I right?"

"Uh-huh." Tejas nodded slowly, "But he saved me and took me in, he's been like a parent to me."

Raido put her foot down. "Sorry I'm pushing you old friend but we need shelter." The four-wheel drive just squawked in reply as it's wheels spun and Raido spun the vehicle in to the forest off road.

"Raido do you even have your licence!" Vayu shouted.

"You ask me this after a year of driving your sorry asses around with me?" She laughed.

"Oh shit… we're gunna die." Vayu sunk low in to her seat.

Tejas covered her head. "I'm to young and beautiful to die." She whimpered.

Raido just smiled as she drove. "I haven't killed you yet so just relax."

Tejas let out a whimper. "She always adds yet."

Raido looked at the black cloud as is descended over the cave they were taking shelter in and she looked at Tejas holding her heart. "I'm too young to die… so for future reference… DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

Vayu laughed. "At least it wasn't a '_I_'_m hungry, when are we going to eat?_' For once."

"Shuddup." Tejas glared at Vayu.

Raido just smiled. "We'll leave when this clears up, but I don't think this is the same black cloud that was turning our demon brethren psycho."

Vayu looked out at the cloud it was just like a black mist. "Have you seen that other cloud before?"

"When I was little, it infected my grandfather on my father's side, he was such a nice man, he ended up killing my grandmother, a few years ago, before then she was making my living life a hell. But even when he turned he never touched me." Raido brushed the hair from the side of her face as she looked out at the black mist.

Tejas looked at her. "Man that musta sucked, I know I'm an orphan but sounds like your family is a bit nuts."

"Two different worlds really." Raido replied. "I've never been acknowledged as a demon though only when I was younger, my hair and eyes scared the kids and I'll never admit I'm a demon, I have no right to call myself one, I'm only a quarter it's not worth it." She turned round and lent up against the wall of the cave and just smiled at the two of them.

"So you don't wear the scripture cause you could banish yourself?" Tejas asked.

"I don't know, quarter demons are rare on their own, I might leave a body or I might disintegrate, I don't really know. I'm not ready to find out though, if that's okay by you, I have no one to pass the scripture on to. Beside the order it's from is dead, and I guess eventually I'll need to find a decent pupil for that."

The cave was silent for a while before Vayu spoke up. "When will this thing clear up?" She asked.

"By night fall more than likely guess we gotta camp out in here." Raido shrugged. "Tejas can you start us a fire."

"Sure but it's going to need something to confine it so we don't you know burn ourselves to death in case it spreads." She replied.

"Okay I'll go out and get something."

"No." Vayu stopped her, "Just in case, you stay here I'm human I can get us something."

"Uhh okay." Raido remarked and Vayu headed out in to the mist.

Tejas looked at Raido. "I always see being demon as an advantage, but in times like this it's definitely a weakness."

"It's okay. I bought some marshmallows so we can have a cook out."

"And chocolate, you have chocolate right?" Tejas looked at her.

Raido smiled. "Of course you know I love chocolate too… prolly not as much as you, but I do love it."

**The Next Day**…

Raido looked outside to see that the black mist had cleared. "Well it looks like we can head out." She looked at Vayu who was just siting there reading. "Umm… where's Tejas?"

"She smelt food." Vayu replied left half an hour ago.

Raido's eyes fell flat. "And you didn't stop her?"

"You were sleeping." Vayu replied.

"Lets go look for her then." Raido looked round. "And she took our ride."

Tejas floated along following the smell of meat buns. "Mmmm meat buns…" She stopped suddenly on her trail when her dragon squawked at her and then she saw it in the distance playing with a white dragon just a bit smaller, the metallic flame red dragon floated round and round the other dragon.

"Hey Hakaryu… we're going now." A voice called.

Tejas ran up to her dragon. "Cmon meat buns!" She whined.

The dragon squawked at her again.

"Yes you found a play friend that's nice." Tejas remarked.

**BANG**

"EEEEEE!" Tejas squealed and ducked.

"Hakaryu. You okay old friend?" The white dragon floated off towards the voice.

"Step away from the dragon." A condescending voice remarked.  
"But Fafnir is my dragon." Tejas looked up holding her dragon close.

The dragon squawked at the golden blonde haired man with the gun. He looked at the dragon.

"Interesting name for a dragon." The golden haired man remarked.

"Hey Sanzo what's going on?" She looked over to see a brown haired man come through the shrubbery the white dragon resting round his shoulders.

"A Sanzo…" Tejas looked up at the Golden haired man. '_Damn priests are getting cuter_.' She thought to herself.

Sanzo just looked down at her, he had such a condescending look, like he hardly smiled. He was so different than Raido, who seemed to always have a smile ready for anyone. She hadn't seen Raido mad at anyone, even those that annoyed her she just smiled, and it still remained pretty much carefree, she was only sad when she mentioned her past.

"Who do you work for demon?" Sanzo demanded.

"I don't work for anyone." She patted Fafnir on the head before scratching the dragon under the chin and it squawked.

**BANG**

"Wrong answer." Sanzo growled.

"Hey Sanzo." She looked at a young brown haired boy as he stepped through the shrubbery followed by a man with pink hair and red eyes.

He looked at her. "A demon babe in the middle of nowhere alone, I'd be suspicious too."

"I was just looking for something to eat." Tejas looked at them.

"Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku stand back this could be one of Kougaiji's followers."

"Psssshhh we've handled more than one before and we're still alive, why would this one be any different?" Gojyo remarked.

"You don't see round her what I see…" Sanzo replied. "She's powerful."

"TEJ!" The Sanzo party looked over to where the voice came from.

"VAYU!" Tejas called out.

Through the other side of the shrubbery Vayu and Raido stepped. Sanzo looked at the three.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai looked at him. "It's okay we know those two."

'_Why do they feel so familiar?_' Sanzo looked at them. '_I_'_ve never seen them before_.'

"Well just our luck to run in to your male counterpart." Vayu looked at Raido.

She looked at Sanzo while Gojyo looked at Raido, "You were a Sanzo?"

"I still am!" Raido snapped suddenly.

Tejas blinked. "Ooooh she's mad, bad news for you, I've never seen her mad before."

"I'm only mad cause he hit on me, even though I told him I'm a priestess." Raido's eyebrow twitched.

Goku blinked. "You hit on a Sanzo."

"Hey shuddup monkey boy."

"Watch it water whimp!"

Raido blinked for a moment and she suddenly smiled. "Wow he's afraid of water, who woulda thought?"

Gojyo's eye twitched as he looked at her. "So this demon babe is your travelling companion?"

"Yea." Raido smiled. "We kinda need her back if you don't mind."

"You guys heading to the next town over?" Hakkai asked.

Vayu blushed and she shuffled her feet nervously. "Well yeah, we do need a place to rest for the night."

Raido smiled again. "Plus we have to feed Tejas."

"Chocolate?" Tejas looked up hopefully.

Vayu's eyes fell flat. "It either. '_I_'_m hungry_', '_chocolate_', or '_when are we going to eat?_' it's like she has a limited vocabulary."

"That sure does sound familiar." Hakkai just laughed.

"More like déjà vu if you ask me." Gojyo grumbled and looked at Goku.

Goku blinked and looked at them. "Hey why are you looking at me like that for?"

"Oh no reason." Hakkai just smiled he looked at Raido and Vayu. "Guess we'll see you in the next town over."

"Of course." Raido smiled.

"We didn't catch your name priestess." Gojyo looked at her.

"I never gave it." Raido just smiled.

"More than likely her name will be Sanzo too Gojyo." Hakkai pointed out.

"Damn such an annoying name for a pretty face." Gojyo remarked.

**CLICK CLICK**

"Don't make me kill you." Sanzo glared at Gojyo.

Raido smiled. "Actually I didn't take the full name up because we all know how Buddhist monks feel about women, so I kept my name. And I just took up Sanzo as a last name." She explained.

Sanzo looked at her. "And so what name do you go by?"

"Raido." She just smiled. "Well we'll be off now, I predict Tejas' stomach will growl in… five, four, three, two…one."

**GROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWL**

Tejas let out a sheepish laugh. "Does that mean we're going to get something to eat now?"

"Yes." Raido smiled.

"Hurrah!" Tejas cheered. "Fafnir can you turn back in to our four wheel drive now?" She asked.

Fafnir let out a squawk before in a flash of light it changed in to their red and orange flame painted four-wheel drive.

"I'm driving." Raido remarked.

Tejas and Vayu both paled suddenly. "After yesterday! You drove us off that mountain side!" They exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Raido remarked jumping behind the wheel. "It was either that or risk getting infected by that black mist stuff, and I don't want that. Who knows what it was."

Tejas climbed in to the back seat while Vayu rode shotgun.

"Please Buddha I know I don't pray to you much but if you let us live I'll be good, I'll eat my vegetables… once a year I promise." Tejas prayed.

Vayu's eyes fell flat. "Oh yeah I'm sure that'll happen."

"Shuddup." Tejas whined.

Raido started the four-wheel drive up and then drove off leaving the Sanzo party standing there.

"Should someone tell them that town is the other way?" Hakkai asked smiling.

"No." Gojyo remarked.

Goku looked at Gojyo. "That's the first time you don't want to see women again, are you turning gay?"

**STOMP, STOMP, STOMP!**

"If you ever say that again I'll kick your ass you hear me monkey boy!" Gojyo shouted at Goku.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo. "You think we'll see them again."

"More than likely they're heading west too, looks like I wasn't the only Sanzo sent on this mission." Sanzo replied.

"OWWW Sanzo! Make him stop."

"Stomp did you say stomp? Sure I'll do that." Gojyo teased.

**STOMP, STOMP, STOMP!**

Sanzo let out a breath. "Will you stop that before I shoot you both!"

**That Afternoon**…

"You took another wrong turn." Tejas complained.

"I'm sorry I don't have a map." Raido sighed.

She pulled the four-wheel drive over to the side outside the inn and she let out a sigh before climbing out. Tejas and Vayu jumped out and they let out a sigh of relief.

"We're alive." Tejas sighed.

"Do you want to be fed or not?" Raido asked.

"Ooooh meanie don't turn in to that other Sanzo! I won't like you if you do!" Tejas exclaimed.

Raido just smiled. "I was only teasing."

Vayu motioned to the inn. "Lets just book our room for the night."

The three walking in to the inn and Raido let out a sigh seeing Gojyo leaning over the counter talking to a woman who was obviously flirting back with him.

'_Why does it bug me to see him with another woman?_' Raido blinked.

Vayu looked at her and Raido blinked before smiling. "Let just get a room okay." She remarked waving her hand about.

Vayu just smiled. "You like him, and it bugs you cause you can't do anything because of the priest celibacy oath." She whispered.

"I guess that does bug me, but who else could have taken up this title?" Raido looked down at the mesh arm sleeves she wore before she ran a hand through her hair and walked up to the counter.

"A Room for night." She looked at Gojyo.

"Damnit priestess so you did find your way here." He remarked.

She just looked at him and smiled. "Well sorry to disappoint you Gojyo."

"Dagas…" The woman behind the counter breathed.

"Huh?" Raido looked at the woman. "Dagas?"

The woman then suddenly smiled. "Oh no nothing you just remind me of the Goddess Dagas." She waved her hand about and then looked seductively at Gojyo. "I'll get back to you in a moment a job is a job after all… no offence."

Gojyo just smiled. "None taken. At least some know a good man when they see him."

"GOJYO!" Tejas jumped on to his shoulder and she smiled.

The woman blinked for a moment. "Wow are you two related?"

"No this is Tejas. She's part of their party." Gojyo remarked his eyes flat. '_If only she acted a little older she might actually be some fun, why do the cute ones like this have to be soo_…'

"So what?" Vayu asked.

"AHH!" Gojyo jumped to the side and looked at Vayu who just happened to appear to him magickally. "Nothing." He grumbled and looked at her.

Vayu just smiled at him.

"Your room will be number twelve it's upstairs and to the left." The woman behind the reception desk smiled.

"Thanks." Raido smiled and took the keys.

Vayu pulled Tejas off Gojyo's shoulders. "C'mon you."

"Ahhhhh oooofff…. Owwie." Tejas complained as Vayu dragged her along the ground.

'_It_'_s defiantly them, they still look the same, but something has definitely changed in their personalities, just small things_.'

"So honey, when do you get off work?" Gojyo lent back on the reception desk.

She smiled at him and looked up at the clock. "In about an hour? You got any plans?"

"Oooooooh yeah." He smiled as he looked at her.

'_I really woulda thought Dagas and Kenren would have recognised each other by now. Obviously this rebirth thing must have changed a few things. Oh well so long as he stays away from her Homura will be happy_.'

"Ooooh this is great." Tejas exclaimed.

**MUNCH, CHOMP, GULP**

Raido and Vayu blinked watching Tejas chow down on the food. Raido just smiled as she ate her inari's with a pair of chopsticks and smiled knowing Tejas kept away from vegetarian sushi and inari's so she would get to eat something.

"You touch my food and I'll kill you." Vayu warned.

"But I'm hungry." Tejas whined.

"And I repeat if you touch my food I'll kill you." Vayu repeated.

Raido just chuckled as she watched the two.

"But you got a lot you can share." Tejas complained.

"Eat some of Rai's food." Vayu grumbled.

"But hers is vegetables." Tejas sighed.

"Hehe but they're healthy for you." Raido chuckled.

Tejas curled up her nose in disgust. "Yuuuuck no thanks."

The three looked over when they heard a female laughing. "Rai don't look but it's the bimbo girl." Vayu elbowed.

Raido looked and saw the girl having a meal with Gojyo. Raido blinked before looking back at the two. "Why should that make me upset?"

Tejas smiled. "You like him admit it."

Raido rested her head on her hand before popping an inari in to her mouth and munching, she waved her chopsticks about nonchalantly. "Meh."

Vayu laughed. "Frustrated aren't we?"

"I'm not frustrated." Raido defended herself.

"You can't seem to keep your composure around him." Vayu pointed out. "Our carefree Sanzo Priestess has her cage rattled by a guy and a player at that."

"It's just that I feel like I know him and it frustrates me because I would remember a guy like that." Raido sighed.

"Hey get your hands off that's mine!" Tejas placed her arms round the bowl of ramen and glared at Vayu.

"It's a bowl for four!" Vayu growled.

Raido just smiled. "Oh well I'll figure it out."

"Noooo it's my ramen!" Tejas protested.

**WHOMP**

"And I said it's a bowl for four!" Vayu remarked stealing some of Tejas's ramen.

"Raaaaaaiiiiido." Tejas whined.

"Just share and I'll give you my chocolate stash."

"Oooooh okay!" Tejas smiled.

Vayu's eyes fell flat. "You're to nice to her, you know she only joined our party so Kougaiji could get his hands on your scripture."

"I know but it's okay, she good company." Raido laughed.

"For you." Vayu grumbled.

Raido found herself wandering the streets after their meal and heading towards the stall and she stopped outside one picking up a pair of jeans and she smiled.

"Just these thanks." She handed the vendor some money and she turned round and paused to see Gojyo with that same receptionist. '_I_'_m getting the feeling I_'_m being followed here_.' She thought with a frown. '_But which one is watching me?_'

"Raido Sanzo!" The girl waved before jogging up to her and smiling. "Fancy seeing you here."

Raido blinked. "Uh I'm just buying some clothes."

"And some liquor too I see." Gojyo added motioning to her bag.

Raido looked down at the bottle and she nodded. "So I drink and I smoke."

"By the way I'm Cyran." The receptionist smiled. "I've been following your reports in the newspapers."

"Newspapers." Gojyo looked at Raido.

"Uh… I didn't even know. I don't read the paper much." Raido looked at the blue haired girl. The clothes she wore were pretty outrageous anyway, more so than the pair of jeans Raido had just bought.

Cyran's outfit was a green bikini halter-top and a green skirt long at the back with tails and short at the front with purple flared arm sleeves lined in green also and purple thigh high tights and green stilettos.

"You know priestess without that robe top on you actually look like a normal everyday girl." Gojyo smiled.

Raido blinked and she looked to the halter neck back top she wore and the robe skirt the slit up the side with her mesh stockings and knee high black platform boots.

"Uh yeah. Well I should be going I need to buy some new clothes." She walked off.

"It was a complement priestess." Gojyo called after her.

Raido walked round a corner and lent up against the wall. She lent up against a wall. "Damnit, I'm normally really good at ignoring guys like him, but he really bothers me." She placed her hands behind her head as she pulled away from the wall her bags round her wrists.

"That's because even in this reincarnation you like him." A familiar voice remarked from beside her.

Raido jumped and she spun round and found herself staring in to one blue eye and one yellow. "What?" She looked at him.

"You've forgotten me already Dagas… it's a shame I said I would come to watch out for you." She watched as he touched the bracelet. "I never expected my own half sister to get her hands on a scripture before I did."

"Do… I…"

"You do. Just think. It'll come back naturally." She blinked and watched as he turned round and walked off and she looked at the ying yang symbols that lined his cape.

"Raido!" She watched as the figure walked off before vanishing and she felt arms around her. "What are you doing? That was Homura." She looked up at Gojyo as he looked at her worried. "He didn't do anything did he?"

"The scripture." She remarked suddenly pulling the bracelet off and opening it up. She pulled the long scripture out and she let out a relieved sigh before pushing it back in to the confinements of the bracelet.

"You really are a Sanzo." Gojyo looked at her. "You're not as flaky as the one I know." He added.

"Where's Cyran?" Raido looked round.

"She had to get going suddenly she got a call in to her second job." Gojyo replied. "C'mon I'll walk you back to the inn."

"I need to get a change of clothes." She mumbled.

Gojyo looked at her as she stepped back and headed towards the market. "He's put her in a daze." He watched as she bought a light crème yellow halter-top.

"Okay you have jeans you have a top, lets go priestess." Gojyo pulled her along and she found herself following him.

The two reached the inn and Raido caught Vayu's smile and Tejas had her mouth round a block of chocolate.

"Mrph?" Tejas remarked.

"Rai what's wrong?"

"Ladies you know Homura was talking to your priestess here?"

"The prince of war?"

"Mmmmm Homura." Tejas smiled.

Vayu blinked suddenly. "Homura." She repeated.

"He's so pretty." Tejas sighed.

Raido looked at her. "Ewwww how can you like him!"

"Ehehehe… easily." Tejas smiled.

"Okay you three with me now." Gojyo remarked.

"Are we going to play Majong?" Tejas asked innocently as she followed.

Vayu's eyes fell flat. "I don't think so."

"Awwww…"

Sanzo looked at the three as they sat in the Sanzo party's room. Vayu was blushing a bright red across her cheeks as she sat next to Hakkai and Goku and Tejas were eyeing up the food in Raido's bag. While Raido was just staring out the window.

"Did you see if he did anything to her?" Sanzo asked Gojyo.

"Nothing from what I saw, she just went in to a daze after he left." Gojyo explained.

"Hey priestess are you even home?" Sanzo remarked.

Vayu cleared her throat. "Rai." She called.

Raido blinked before turning round. "Oh sorry, I think I've forgotten something."

"Are they going to eat that food?" Goku asked.

"No it's our food get your own!" Tejas growled at him baring fangs.

"I was just asking." Goku grumbled. "You don't understand how hungry I am."

"I'm hungry too!" Tejas protested.

"Those are our supplies." Vayu looked at Tejas. "If you eat them I'll pound you in to the ground." She warned.

"Awwww but I'm really hungry."

"You ate an hour ago." Vayu remarked.

"She can't help it, she uses us the most energy out of all of it, and it's just natural." Raido replied walking away from the window and she sat down at the table and just smiled. "She's always been that way."

"I don't think we follow you very well." Hakkai looked at her. "There's something else isn't there?"

"More than likely there is. Rai will remember though." Vayu remarked.

"Unlike you, memory of a sive." Tejas remarked.

Vayu looked at Tejas with a sidelong glance.

"Eeee!" Tejas jumped behind Hakkai.

Hakkai just smiled. "Do you have to hide behind me?"

"She won't hurt me if I'm behind you." Tejas smiled.

Vayu blushed red across her cheeks.

"Homura he called me Dagas. When I was doing my study to take on this title I read that there was a Goddess called Dagas, a catalyst goddess, his younger half sister, what if I'm that reincarnation?"

"And you hold a scripture priestess I'll say you'll be seeing more of Homura than you intend too." Sanzo remarked.

"I say just for tonight we do a switch on the rooms, maybe Sanzo and myself can watch over you three tonight?" Hakkai offered.

"I don't baby-sit." Sanzo remarked.

"Well if Sanzo doesn't want to watch over three beautiful young women I'll be glad to." Gojyo grinned.

**WHOMP**

"Oh no you don't I'm not having you near me." Vayu looked at him. "Especially as I sleep."

"It's okay I'll be there, I'll make sure Gojyo behaves." Hakkai smiled.

Vayu blushed suddenly and Tejas looked at Hakkai. "Oooh yes she won't beat me up as hard when you're around."

Raido rubbed the back of her neck and she smiled. "I guess it's okay then."

"Then we can eat!" Tejas added.

"Hey no fair I'm hungry too." Goku pouted.

"Deal with it." Sanzo huffed.

Vayu blushed as she stepped in to the room the three girls were sharing. "Well this uh… our room." She looked at Hakkai.

"Wow you girls sure don't travel light." Hakkai laughed see all the bags about the place.

"Are you kidding most of that is Tejas' food." Vayu remarked her eyes fell flat. "Try travelling with her."

Gojyo looked round the room. "I don't think there's enough room here for the five of us."

Tejas jumped on her bag of food and hugged it happily. "Mmmm food." She purred as she rubbed up against the side of the back.

Raido just laughed. "Well she's entertaining. Guess I'll go to the other room then." She went to pick up her bag.

"Homura came to you Raido, which means he'll definitely being coming to see you again, there's no point in us watching over you if you're not even here." Hakkai pointed out.

"So who gets the boot then?" Gojyo looked round the room and he smiled as his eyes settled on Tejas munching away on a chicken leg.

"Rmph?" She looked up at him a chicken leg in her mouth.

"A candidate has been chosen." Vayu remarked. "Maybe I'll get a decent night sleep tonight then."

"C'mon pinkie you're going to spend the night with Sanzo and monkey boy." Gojyo remarked. "So grab your shit."

"It's not shit it's food!" Tejas hugged her bag.

"Take this through and share some with Goku okay." Raido smiled and handed her another bag.

Tejas blinked and she smiled. "I get to spend time with the other Sanzo?" She asked.

"Yep." Vayu snickered.

"Is he like you Raido? Will I get lots of food?" She asked hopefully.

Hakkai and Gojyo just looked at each other before cracking up with laughter.

"What?" Tejas asked looking at the two of them.

"C'mon lets go." Gojyo walked Tejas out of the room and she looked up at him.

"You're too cute, it's a shame you aren't a bit more mature." He patted her on the back.

Gojyo opened the door and Sanzo looked up from where he was reading his paper. "What do you want?"

"Here's some company for the night."

Tejas smiled and waved, she had a block of chocolate tucked in to each of her arm bands and candy canes hanging from leg straps and three bags two of food and one of clothes. She had single staff over her shoulder using to carry her bags tied together by a whip.

"She's got food Sanzo!" Goku looked at him.

Sanzo gave Gojyo a look. "What makes you think I'm taking her in?"

"Well there's not enough room next door, so have fun." Gojyo laughed as he shut the door leaving Tejas in the room with them.

Tejas just smiled. "It's only for tonight. I hope you don't mind I bought food cause I'm hungry."

"I know that." Goku's stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Oooh Raido said I should share this with you." Tejas put the bag down and the two began eating the moment the bag was open.

Sanzo looked at the door an angry mark appearing on the back of his head. "I'll kill them both." He grumbled.

**Author's Note:** _Normally these go at the beginning of the story… but oh well… you will have to excuse any plot falls and spelling mistakes, I don't have all of the series and only just started collecting the manga…and on top of that I cant' find any decent episode summaries or guides for the 1st season of Saiyuki, so I just have to wing it, so my bad, plus I got no Beta either… and it takes time and patience… and if you know me twenty cigarettes later I'll only be part way through the next chapter… or in the kitchen eating ; Anyways… sorry for the long chapters I promise as I get better at sorting out where a chappie should end then it will be done…_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki that is copyright of the great and wonderful (yes I know suck up aren't I?) Kazuya Minekura, the only characters I own are the ones you don't recognise… fancy that ;p I actually started out doing a counterpart fic for an Anime / Manga called Yami no Matsuei, but when I saw Saiyuki, the idea sprung to my head again… so here's the low down on whose the counterpart of who if you haven't figured it out yet… and a brief look in to their personalities and sort of backgrounds...

**Raido (Nakiryu Sanzo):** is Hakkai's counterpart but she is a three quarter human a quarter demon, her father a half breed with blonde hair silver eyes defied all logic and got the daughter of a lecherous Sanzo priest pregnant. Her stepfather used to abuse her being that he hated demons and his brother was killed by one… Raido has a nasty habit of chain smoking, just like I do, she is somewhat rebellious in the fact when she was assigned the mission by the three aspects she told them to sit on it and rotate (uh oh!) before telling them to find another smuck (our fav Sanzo got that gig) then they called her back and got her a deal, directions to somewhere a place she's been looking for, so she's headed west ironically this destination is on the way to India… She carries a scripture inside her beads, it is the 6th scripture created by the merciful Goddess after the creation of the first five, as a back up… the Henka Scripture… Raido carries this very scripture on her, she is the first known Sanzo priestess, and she causes quite a fuss, she's normally very pleasant and has a smile for everyone kinda like a mother or elder sister figure, except for some reason most men annoy her (minus Hakkai), and she's driven to her Sanzo moments constantly by Gojyo and Gojyo alone and she can't figure out why… (she likes him but won't admit it). So this twenty-one year old along the way picks up travelling companions three females each as different, but alike as each member of the Sanzo party. She carries with her a metal fan she uses on Gojyo, rarely Goku and at least once on Sanzo (oh my… Ehehehe) and she has at least an arsenal of twenty mantra guns underneath her robes, and later on she picks up a chain.

**Vayu:** is Sanzo's counterpart, she is a full blooded human, her father was part of a previous Sanzo party, but was killed by demons when she was seventeen, she is a mind reader and clairvoyant she reads people's emotions and has his uncanny knack to pick up any sort of gambling game with ease (much like Hakkai) she calls it luck, Gojyo calls it cheating ;p. Vayu is also a chronic chain smoker, there always has to be at least one in every group but this time it's two. Vayu, she is some sort of mystic and has powers some would call dark and gothic, in appearance she wears a cape over her head all the time, well most of it. She had a normal upbringing and is often seen under a tree reading or in the four wheel drive (Fafnir) reading… She actually has a crush on Hakkai, and he just wants to help her to start with, but ends up falling in love with her, when the shortened version of her Goddess name is brought up. Kana… add one N and you get Kanan… scary co-incidence isn't it? Actually it was when I wrote it and I was like… Oooops can't change it now, so I worked with it… Vayu a twenty-year old temperamental woman is forever seen whacking Gojyo, Goku, Tejas about and she even gets a hit in on Cyran every now and again… Vayu carries a pair of Tonfa's under her cape and fricken large mace on a stick kind… scares the bejesus out of Gojyo when he first sees it ;p

**Cyran:** is straightforward Gojyo's counterpart, she likes guys, and she likes more than one guy at a time (too much information I know). She is seen as the weakest one of the four girls but she holds a secret and a power so great that the only way it can be released is by being on earth and living as a human… She is the Goddess of secrets and she always seems to have some kind of information about something, through her "sources" which vary in hot guys she takes to bed with her… but later on she drops the sleeping around, and she falls head over heels in love with Sanzo and tries to seduce him every which way which results in her most common lines… "Second time lucky…" or "Fifth time lucky…" even "Seventh time lucky…" lol this IS Sanzo we're talking about, but ya can't blame a girl for trying can ya? Her age visual age is about twenty-two, but actually is five hundred and twenty-one. She gets along well with Gojyo the two are good friends being that they have a couple of things in common… Trying to seduce a Sanzo being one, and feeling like the odd one out of the group. Cyran actually has no weapons and she can't fight very well so it ends up in her getting saved a lot until Raido gives her one of her mantra guns to learn to use and she learns and fast… it's the only weapon she has apart form her Goddess powers which she hasn't unlocked yet…

**Tejas:** A pink haired demon with exceptional power and Kougaiji's surrogate daughter or little sister in a way, he watches out for her, and wanted to keep her out of Hotou castle for the obvious reason her power is so great she can summon Gods to do her bidding, if Koushou ever found that out, the revival of Gyumou would be off to grand jolly start, but Kougaiji doesn't want Tejas to be a pawn. She is after all a cute, bubbly innocent young girl about the age of nineteen and she and Goku become good friends and fast, they want to spar together, eat together and hang out together. Goku develops a crush on Tejas but her link to her past life is stronger being that she is drawn to Homura, and she hasn't even seen him, she says she thinks his name is pretty so he has to be pretty, her main vocabulary is "Homura", "Can we eat yet?", "Mmmmm Chocolate…" and "Raaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddooooooo…" She is a powerful demon but she's always in her true form and hasn't had the encounter of the black mist like the other demons being that she was sheltered away from it. She likes Raido a lot because Raido always feeds her and looks after her much like Kougaiji did, so she gets attached to people a lot and she even got attached to her little shape shifting dragon which she found and kept… naming it Fafnir, she can't really talk to it very well and she has no licence so Raido takes up the job of driving being the one leading them on this journey. Tejas has a wooden staff that is actually two hidden swords in a stick and a whip that in a whim can ignite in to flames.

**R & R** _let me know what you think if it works, if it doesn't I've already written over two hundred pages, I just wrote this for my friends but I though "Meh why not put it up as a first Saiyuki fic" and that's what it is, my VERY FIRST Saiyuki fic… it follows part of the series after Homura comes in to it… but you have to know these aren't episodes I have many of or even seen, heck the manga I'm no where near that far… (Does he even show up in the manga? I'm up to volume 1 in Reload and there hasn't been a sight of him) Anyways just let me know and such…_

To be continued…


	3. 12

A Goddess Reborn

(A Saiyuki Fanfic)

One.2

**Later that night**…

Gojyo stubbed his cigarette out in to the ashtray, while Raido looked at her cards.

"Damn I fold." Vayu put her cards down.

"Stop that." Gojyo looked at her.

"When you see you'll know why." Vayu remarked.

Hakkai smiled. "Guess I'm calling then."

"I got two of a kind." Raido sighed and placed two aces down.

"Well I happen to have a straight flush." Gojyo grinned and placed his cards down.

Hakkai just smiled. "Guess I win again." He placed down a Royal flush.

Raido flicked her ash in to the ashtray before taking a sip of her drink from the glass.

"I wonder how they're doing next door?" Hakkai asked.

----------------------------

"I know it's here somewhere." Tejas was looking down the front of her top while Sanzo had his hand over his face.

"Man Gojyo definitely traded the wrong one." Goku laughed.

Tejas smiled. "Found it!" She reached down her top to pull out a large block of chocolate.

"You're like a walking candy store." Goku blinked.

Tejas smiled. "Ehehe I love my chocolate." She hugged the chocolate block.

"I'm definitely killing those two in the morning." Sanzo grumbled.

----------------------------

Raido found herself by the window later that night as the others slept and she lent on the window frame looking out at the night, she could still remember those eyes, why couldn't she forget them and what was it about Homura that made her almost want to drop everything and just follow.

"Damn him." She muttered closing her eyes and turning round leaning up again the window pain. 'He almost frustrates me as much as Gojyo.'

She let out a sigh and opened her eyes looking up, she jumped almost when she saw a hand by the side of her head, she found herself looking in to his eyes, the same red eyes she found herself looking at every morning in the mirror, a reminder of the part of her that she was unable to hide.

"Can't sleep either priestess?"

"I can't get him out of my head." She thumped the side of her head frustrated. "Normally I have better composure, but between you and Homura, you both drive me nuts."

Gojyo just smiled. "I frustrate you priestess." He lent in close and Raido blinked before backing up against the windowpane.

**CLICK CLICK**

Gojyo looked down and he blinked seeing the gun pointed at his stomach. He looked at Raido her breathing was heavy and he just nodded his head and stepped back holding his hands up.

"Do all priests carry a gun around?"

"I don't carry just one." Raido remarked slipping away from the window. She looked at him wearily. "I carry twenty." She added.

Gojyo just blinked. "You're kidding me right?"

She picked up the top of her robe and pulled it open for him to see, it was lined with all sorts of guns. She placed it back on her bed. She looked at the gun in her hand. "This was my first gun I ever got a M-9 Berretta, it's not as cool as the magnum 500 series but it does the job especially with the help of the incantations I've placed on the bullets, does the job almost as well as a banishing gun, just a little bit more messier."

"You going to shoot me priestess?"

Her hand twitched for a moment. "I… uh…"

She jumped as Gojyo was suddenly in front of her his hand over the gun, pointing it down. "Too slow honey."

"You make this really difficult you know that?" She looked off to the side ignoring his look. '_Don_'_t look at him, just don_'_t look and you won_'_t fall_.' She told herself.

His hand touched her hair. "You may not trust me priestess, but it's rare I meet a woman who has red hair and red eyes just like me. Makes it interesting."

"I'm not going to be some _babe_ or _chick_ you just pick up and discard, I have a rank, an oath and I have a mission to complete."

"Priestess you don't know what your missing out on." Gojyo smiled before pinning her to the wall her arms at her sides.

'_Why do I feel this is so familiar?_' She thought suddenly.

Raido went rigid when he actually kissed her and his hand touched her side before sliding round her waist pulling her close to him.

'_He feels familiar_.' She realised. '_But we haven_'_t_…'

"Uhhhh… Gojyo need I remind you I'm still in the room here?" Hakkai's voice came out through the darkness.

Raido pulled back suddenly her cheeks heating up before she rushed out of the room shutting the door after her.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and he sighed. "Damnit Hakkai."

Hakkai just smiled. "Besides I don't think Vayu would like it very much if you did take advantage of her."

"What she's awake too?" Gojyo looked over and he saw a glint of something silver reflecting in the moonlight.

"Touch her again with out her permission and I'll grind you in to mince meat." Vayu warned.

"What the hell is that thing!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"A long handled mace." Vayu grinned at him eerily in the moonlight.

Raido lent up against the wall and she let out a sigh and reached in to her pocket pulling out a packet of cigarettes and pulling a solo one out she lit it up with her lighter. She let her shoulders slump.

"I'd take Tejas to deal with any day over him."

"Then you can take her back."

She looked over to see Sanzo also outside his room having a cigarette. Raido just smiled suddenly. "Oh wow I didn't realise you were out here."

"I've been out here because that stupid monkey and your little friend are keeping me up." Sanzo pushed open his door and Raido peered inside.

She smiled seeing the two were sleeping soundly both mumbling in their sleep.

"Beef, Pork, Chicken… Fish…" Goku mumbled in his sleep.

"Chocolate, Candy, foood… Homura…" Tejas also mumbled in her sleep.

Raido let out a cheery laugh. "Oh my they do seem alike don't they?"

Sanzo looked at her. "You can take her back."

"How about we just switch rooms, you can sleep in there and I'll sleep in yours, I doubt Homura will show himself tonight, after all it's already two am." Raido offered.

"Mmmmm Homura." Tejas drooled in her sleep.

Raido just rubbed the back of her neck. "How can she dream of him when she hasn't even met him is beyond me."

"For watching over your little pixie you owe me a packet of cigarettes by the way." Sanzo remarked.

"Wha?" Raido blinked.

"Since she's come in to that room, I've smoked an entire packet more than I normally would when just dealing with monkey brat over there." Sanzo replied.

Raido just smiled again. "Okay I'll get you a couple tomorrow to make up for it, but seriously it was Gojyo's idea not mine."

"And for that he'll die a slow and painful death." Sanzo added before walking back in to his room.

"Wow he's a cheery person isn't he?" Raido laughed.

----------------------------

**The Next Morning**…

Goku sat there his eyes starry at all the food in front of him and then he blinked watching Tejas already diving in to her portion.

"Oh wow look at her go you guys." Goku smiled. "Amazing she can almost eat as much as I can."

"What do you mean almost, this is only a snack for her." Vayu replied her eyes flat as she glared at Tejas.

Raido popped some of the vegetables in her mouth and smiled as she ate. "Isn't this just nice us all sitting down to eat together.

"Hey get your hands off that's mine!" Goku exclaimed.

Tejas looked at him. "But you weren't eating it."

"I was about to." Goku defended.

"Oh yeah real great two Goku's just what we don't need." Gojyo remarked.

Hakkai just smiled. "Still I have to agree with Raido it is a fresh change to sit and eat with other people for once."

"Grrrrr it's mine!"

"But I'm hungry!" Tejas whined.

"SANZOOOO…"

"RAIDOOOO…"

**WHACK**

"Just give her the damn egg roll Goku!" Sanzo snapped.

"Yum." Tejas popped it in to her mouth.

"Hey she stole my food why didn't you hit her with your stupid paper fan?" Goku complained.

"Because your whining is annoying." Sanzo replied.

"Or perhaps you don't know what Raido will do to you if you hurt Tejas." Hakkai offered still smiling.

"Shut up." Sanzo growled.

Tejas smiled at Goku. "Here have my inari's I don't like them."

"Ooooh really!" Goku's eyes grew starry as Tejas put her inari's on to Goku's plate.

"Yuuuum." Goku began scarfing them down.

Raido laughed. "They make the cutest couple don't you think?"

Goku and Tejas blinked before looking at each other and both blushing.

Vayu let out an animated sigh. "Whatever… and stuff." She waved her hand about.

"Well they do act like a couple." Hakkai smiled agreeing with Raido.

"It's sicking the monkey boy has found a pixie girl." Gojyo remarked obviously disgusted.

Vayu looked at Gojyo. "Pixie… that suits her, she gets in to everything."

"Now Vayu be nice." Raido smiled.

Vayu raised an eyebrow. "Me nice? Since when?" She asked.

"Well you were nice the day we met." Raido offered.

Tejas looked at Vayu. "But she's always mean to me and picks on me and she beats me up, that's not nice." She pouted.

"I wouldn't do that." Goku smiled at her.

Raido smiled again. "It seems you have a crush on her Goku."

"Uh?" Tejas blinked and looked at Goku who was blushing across the cheeks.

Gojyo looked at Raido. "Your carefree personality seems to remind me of someone." He looked at Hakkai who was sitting there just smiling. "Why it looks like we have two Hakkai's as well as two Goku's."

Hakkai just smiled. "Say that again and I'll kill you okay?"

Gojyo looked at Raido and smirked. "What about you honey? Will you kill me too?"

"I have twenty guns on me, of course I will." Raido smiled at him.

"Ooooh Vayu look, now whose a cute couple?" Tejas giggled happily.

Raido continued to smile as she looked at Tejas. "I've never raised a hand to you, don't make me start kay?"

Tejas shuffled closer to Goku in her seat. "Uhhh… kay."

Gojyo looked at Vayu. "Guess that would make you and Sanzo of this little party."

Vayu looked at him with flat eyes. "Well then whose your counterpart then huh?" She questioned.

"Hiiii! More rice!" Cyran smiled holding up a bowl.

Raido snickered. "And we have a candidate."

Gojyo looked at Raido with a sidelong glance. "Oh very funny priestess."

Raido smiled. "I thought so."

----------------------------

**Later that day**…

Vayu looked in the backseat of Fafnir at Cyran. "Why'd you have to tag along?"

"Hey you're travelling with hot guys as if I was going to be left behind." Cyran smiled at them.

Raido just smiled from behind the wheel of the car. "Well it'll be more interesting this way."

"Stop hiding behind that smile, this is the girl that's been hitting on Gojyo." Vayu pointed out. "We know you like him, so she's competition."

"Are you scared she'll hit on Hakkai too?" Raido smiled at Vayu.

Vayu's eye twitched. "I haven't hit you yet so don't make me start."

Raido chuckled. "I wouldn't let you get a shot in."

Tejas smiled. "But she's nice, she gave me chocolate."

"That's only to shut you up." Vayu remarked.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Tejas sniffed.

Vayu just smirked. "It's fun."

Cyran just smiled. "Well I must say this trip definitely isn't going to be boring.

"Or quiet." Raido added with a chuckle.

The group of girls continued to travel behind Hakkai driving Hakaryu.

Goku lent back in the backseat and he looked back at the four that travelled behind them. "They're a lot like us you guys."

"What about Cyran Goku did you smell any demon blood on her?" Hakkai asked.

"No she's got a different scent, I can't figure it out just yet, but she's not a demon or a human either, which makes it strange that Raido would just let her travel with them."

Gojyo smiled. "Leave it to me, I'll find out what she is."

"So long as I'm not in the room this time." Hakkai smiled.

Gojyo sighed. "I was so close to scoring with that priestess too Hakkai. You had to spoil it."

"You do realise there is an oath with that title Gojyo, I don't think she would of let you besides, you saw her armoury of guns, she could have banished you." Hakkai pointed out.

"Let him get banished it's no loss on my part." Sanzo remarked. "Maybe it'll make this trip quieter."

"You wanna banish the noise maker, banish the chimp, and he's the one that makes all the noise." Gojyo snapped.

"I am not!" Goku protested.

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"I say you are so you are."

"I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

Sanzo let out a breath and he looked at Hakkai. "Someone should banish them both."

"Now Sanzo you know we can't do that." Hakkai smiled.

----------------------------

Raido walked up to the water hole and looked at Sanzo. "So why'd we stop?"

"We need to give the dragons some rest time, Hakaryu was getting tired." He replied.

"It's a water hole!" Tejas announced.

"Yes so I noticed." Vayu remarked her eyes flat and she looked at Cyran. "It's like she gets stupider and stupider the further we take her away from Kougaiji."

Cyran just smiled. "It's okay, now's the chance to get some leisure swimming in I think."

"Swimming! I like swimming!" Tejas announced.

"You make me go near that water and I will put a bullet in your head." Raido remarked.

Gojyo slipped an arm round Raido's shoulder. "Looks like we have something in common then priestess. But I would like to see you in a nice bikini."

Raido let out an animated breath. "I bet you would." She sighed, but then smiled. "But if you even try it, you'll be the first I kill… Kay?"

"Cheery when she's threatening, now that's scary." Goku remarked.

"Oooooh can we have a picnic?" Tejas asked.

Cyran smiled. "I did pack some food from the inn for the trip."

"Alright lets eat!" Goku announced.

"Yea I'm hungry!" Tejas added.

Sanzo just groaned while Vayu's eye twitched. "And I left my mace in the boot of Fafnir.

**Ten minutes later**…

"No and I said you can have it." Goku remarked blushing looking down.

Tejas smiled at him. "It's okay you can have it."

"No it's okay you can have it."

"How sickening… Monkey love." Gojyo drawled watching Goku offering the last of the food to Tejas.

"I insist you can have it." Tejas remarked.

"No really you can have it." Goku smiled.

"It's okay, you should have it." Tejas blushed.

"Bah this is stupid why waste good food." Gojyo grabbed it and popped it in to his mouth.

Tejas and Goku turned on him. "HEY THAT WAS MINE!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Oh wow that's so cute just like a real couple." Raido smiled.

Goku and Tejas suddenly blushed and both looked down sheepishly.

----------------------------

Hakkai sat next to Vayu as they watched as Tejas tried to drag Raido towards the water, but the priestess was proving to be just as stubborn as Gojyo when it came to water.

"So you guys haven't been attacked not even once by demons looking for the scripture?" Hakkai asked.

Vayu shook her head. "Not even once, but that's probably cause Kougaiji's little adopted pixie is with us."

"And if what Raido says about Homura is true then he's going to consider the scripture you guys carry as good as his." Hakkai mused.

Vayu nodded. "More than likely." She let out a sigh. "Part of me is glad we got the easy part of this deal, but Raido didn't have to bring us along, she's just on this mission, go to India and she won't tell us what for, she just mentioned giant floating heads, sometimes even me and Tejas even think she doesn't know, she hardly talks about her past either, we know she's admitted being a quarter demon and that the power limiter she wears allows for her to carry the scripture without being banished." Vayu explained. "Apart from that I only know her step father was a real asshole, my parents hated living next door to him."

She rested her head back against the tree.

"Sometimes someone's past should be just that… their past, we're alive today, and we just have to keep moving forward." Hakkai smiled at her. "Besides isn't it better this way, but I should warn you it's not safe to travel with us, we get attacked on a regular basis."

Vayu grinned. "Who cares you haven't seen me in action."

"Action huh? I've always wondered how feisty you could really get." Gojyo lent in close to her.

She let out a startled cry. "Get away from me!"

**THONK**

Hakkai just laughed. "Now Gojyo, I do believe this is the second female to shoot you down."

Gojyo looked at him. "Well trust me it's not me, they just have bad taste." He rubbed his head and looked at Vayu. "Unless you like someone else… eh Vayu?"

Vayu went bright red and her eye twitched before her mood changed instantly.

**SMACK**

"SHUT UP!"

Hakkai cringed. "Oh wow, remind me never to get on your bad side okay?"

Vayu blinked before she looked at him blushing suddenly.

Gojyo sat up from the spot he'd been punched to the ground from and he just smiled. "Was I right or was I right?" He laughed.

Vayu growled before standing up and stalking off.

"There's water over there, you might need a cold bath honey."

Vayu's eye twitched. "If Raido doesn't kill you… I will." She growled before stalking off in a huff.

----------------------------

"This thing is cooooold." Raido shivered covering herself as Tejas bounced about her.

"It fits really well on you though Rai." Cyran smiled and elbowed her and smirked. "It's got Gojyo's attention."

"I didn't want attention." Raido sniffed.

"Lets go swimming! C'mon Goku!" Tejas grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him in to the water before glomping him from behind causing the teenager to blush bright red in embarrassment.

Raido stood in the shallow end of the water and she looked at it before shivering and stepping back out of it.

"I… I can't… I'm sorry." She raced off causing Vayu to blink and look in her direction even she'd joined in on the water fun.

'_I didn_'_t get time to read her thoughts to see what she_'_s afraid of._'

"Maybe it's best this way, after all we can give the boys a nice show." Cyran smirked and waved at them before blowing a kiss in their direction.

Vayu's eye twitched, "Have you no dignity?"

Cyran just smiled at her. "Of course."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Vayu grumbled. '_Little bitch._' She added in thought.

Hakkai looked off to the direction where Raido had run off. "A Sanzo priest afraid of water… how odd."

"Well I'm not going after her, if she gets herself lost that's her problem." Sanzo huffed.

Gojyo just smirked. "And in that cute little bikini too, she'll definitely get some attention that way and unarmed."

Sanzo let out a sigh. "Well I'm not stopping you from going after her." He grumbled.

"That I know…" Gojyo chuckled before heading off in that direction.

"He seems intent on corrupting her." Hakkai just smiled. "Is that okay?"

"There have been worse priests out there who have done worse than sleeping with the opposite sex." Sanzo remarked pulling out a packet of cigarettes and pulling one out and lighting it up.

Gojyo stepped through the forest and he caught Raido sitting under a tree holding her knees up to her chest.

"C'mon honey are you that afraid of water?" He looked at her.

She looked up as he pulled his vest off and wrapped it round her shoulders. Raido sighed. "It's stupid and cowardly of me I know, but I've never gotten over it. My grandfather was a Sanzo, we were attacked one day while he was teaching me by the water, I fell in and he jumped in and saved my life by putting me on the other side of the river, but the demon, he attacked my grandfather and he threw the scripture at me, my grandfather vanished down a river with a demon and I didn't see either one again, but the monks found his body and that of the demon downstream, my grandfather and the demon were dead, they both drowned." She explained.

I've been so afraid of water since he died, I was afraid before, but after that I was more afraid of water than I should have been.

"So your grandfather was a Sanzo and that's how you go the title?"

"Yeah they had no choice but to initiate me, I was his pupil I knew all his teachings, so I got the job, he'd told them he wanted to pass it on to me. As far as I know I'm the first and only female Sanzo priestess." She looked at Gojyo as he sat down next to her.

"Well our own priest doesn't talk about his past so freely."

Raido looked down, "My step father always told me emotions were weak, so growing up I had lack of them, no emotion nothing what so ever." She held up her left hand and looked at it, she pulled the arm sleeve off and held it up for Gojyo to see. The scars kris crossing up her arm were obvious looking like tiger stripes. She went to pull it back on when Gojyo stopped her.

"What happened here?"

"My step father, he hated my demon part, he use to take it out on me because he could, I had hot water poured all over this arm before he sliced at it with a knife." Raido just smiled. "It's okay though."

"Did you cry?"

"Cry? If I cried he'd just beat me up some more, so it got to the point where all I could do was just smile." She explained.

She caught the look Gojyo gave her and she blinked for a moment. "That man was an asshole priestess."

She looked at his hand as he ran it through her hair. "It's a different kind of red from mine."

"That's cause I'm only quarter, the red lightened a bit I'd say. But my father broke the rules he was blonde." She smiled.

Gojyo blinked. '_She thinks she's only quarter?_'

"He was the best father out there, so I thought growing up, my step brother never knew him but me and my mother did, I still have memories of him, but they're old and faded, he's dead too now, seems this priestess thing is good for me, cause any man who comes in to my life always seems to leave suddenly."

She felt Gojyo's hand as he touched the side of her face. "Your stronger than most women I've come across, but even you have your softer side, it's nice to see that even if you are part demon like me, you are still human underneath."

Raido went to reach in to her pocket and she stopped and looked down at the bikini and she looked at Gojyo as he flicked out a cigarette and handed it to her, she smiled and put it in her mouth before he pulled out his zippo and lit the end for her.

Raido took a drag of the cigarette before looking at him. "Thanks." She just smiled and Gojyo just smiled back.

"You're a real work of art priestess… now something I want to know is how you manage to end up in the headlines a lot?"

Raido laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Lets just say sometimes when I have to do rituals and all that I have to detox my system so that means ten days without a cigarette, liquor, or anything sugar, I'm quite unbearable. So I end up getting in to fights a bit and kicking some ass." She shrugged.

Gojyo looked at her. "A priestess with attitude when deprived, can't say it's as bad as our antisocial ass of a monk."

Raido laughed. "He is a bit like that isn't he? But you should have seen my grandfather, he was a regular player, every time I went on a journey with him, he would always come back with a different woman, another bulk carton of smokes and more than like three or four crates of beer. He said everything he taught me was essential to life, though I can't say that learning to tilt a glass when pouring a beer at two and a half is essential to saving my life or even becoming a priest, but who knows." She smiled some more.

Gojyo looked at her. "That's some Sanzo priest you learned from, did he teach you anything apart from pouring a beer and smoking?"

Raido thought for a moment. "Well martial arts, but my ability to hold my liquor isn't as good as his, demon blood is too thin, so I have a human tolerance level." She scratched the side of her face and just smiled again.

"Well then priestess since your feeling better want to head back to the others?" Gojyo asked.

"Sure." She stood up and the two walked back and she looked at Gojyo as they stepped through the shrubbery in time to see Tejas starting a water fight with Goku while Vayu was drying herself off from the water and Cyran was lying on a towel on the grass sun bathing in her skimpy little bikini.

Raido raised an eyebrow. "No dignity that woman." She muttered.

Gojyo smirked before leaning in close to her ear. "Don't worry priestess, she's not as much as a challenge as you are."

Raido blinked before looking at him and he winked at her before walking off. "Hey your vest thing don't you want it back?" She asked.

He paused for a moment. "Don't worry honey I'll be taking it back later on tonight."

Raido scratched the side of her face. "Well if I didn't know better I'd say you were inviting yourself to my room tonight."

Hakkai just smiled. "Gojyo's pretty blunt like that."

"And woman fawn for that?" She asked.

"Surprisingly enough they do." Hakkai smiled.

"Wow how pathetic." She laughed.

"I heard that priestess!" Gojyo shouted.

----------------------------

The two off road vehicles pulled up in the nearest town outside an inn. Raido jumped out and she noticed the strange stares of the people in the town.

They looked at her then Sanzo and she looked down at her robes.

Vayu looked like she was on the verge of cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Sanzo demanded.

Vayu whipped a tear from her eye and she just smiled before elbowing Raido.

"They think you two are married or an item."

"What why?" Raido demanded.

Sanzo's eye twitched. "And you find this funny why?"

"Because they obviously don't know you two." Vayu snickered.

Tejas smiled. "It's cause your dressed the same."

"This wasn't my choice of outfit." Raido grumbled. "Blame the damn monks that gave me this title."

Gojyo grinned. "Well I can change that rumour, don't you think so honey?" He slung an arm round Raido's shoulder and she just sighed before smiling.

"Touch me again and I'll break your arm kay?" Raido continued to smile.

Gojyo pulled her closer. "Now c'mon priestess you're a hot looking chick, and if your with that antisocial blonde it wouldn't be the right image for these people now would it, I'm much better looking."

"Let just get ourselves a place to sleep now okay?" Hakkai smiled walking in to the inn.

"I'm not married. I wouldn't even know how to act married." Raido sighed defeated.

"Quite easily honey." Gojyo grinned at her. "I can give you a few pointers in the bedroom."

"Discretion isn't your strong point is it?" Tejas asked.

"You only just noticed that huh? Try travelling with him." Goku let out a sigh.

"It's true Gojyo's tact isn't the best, but I don't think that really matters about now, I just think we all need a decent amount of down town to relax in." Hakkai added opening the door to the inn as the group walked inside.

----------------------------

Raido sat with her head on her hands as she watched the two kids tearing apart the room she was suppose to have and she let out a sigh. '_The things I do to distance myself from Gojyo._' She thought with a sigh and she let her head fall.

"What's this do?"

"Can I see this?"

**BOOM**

Raido fell back on to the bed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Hehehe that was cool! Do you like loud things?"

"I think the priestess will find out tonight if she does or not." Gojyo looked at her with a smirk.

"Naaaaaah!" Raido pulled the pillow over her head. "Why me?" She mumbled.

"Because your good with kids." Gojyo mimicked Vayu's earlier words.

"Where's my gun." She placed her hand in to the sash of her robes. Gojyo grabbed her hand.

"Na uh priestess."

"Please let me die…" She mumbled from under the pillow.

"Wow you smoke a lot." One of the terrible two motioned to the ashtray half full already with cigarette butts.

"This is defiantly Sanzo's revenge. He can forget the free pack of smokes that's for sure… I think I've already smoked them." Raido complained.

"_And how many rooms would you like?_"

"_Just two._" _Sanzo replied as he looked at the receptionist._

"_Oh my that won_'_t be enough, our rooms are equipped with only three beds._" _The receptionist looked at them._

"_Make it three then._" _Hakkai smiled._

"_I_'_ll give you and your wife the bridal suite then._" _The receptionist smiled._

_Sanzo_'_s eye twitched. _"_We_'_re not married._"

"_Oh I_'_m so sorry I just assumed_…"

"_Well he_'_s my older brother, just a wanna be Sanzo monk, but alas he hasn_'_t paid me back from the last lot of clothes he messed up, so I had to borrow some of his._" _Raido added._

"_Oh!_" _The receptionist looked at Sanzo._

_Sanzo glared at Raido. _"_Do you want to live through the night?_" _He growled._

_She just smiled at him. _"_Now you know you can_'_t do that._" _She chuckled._

"_But we_'_ll take the bridal suite._" _Gojyo slipped an arm round Raido_'_s shoulder and she gave him a flat-eyed look._

"_Oh so you two are married then?_"

"_Oh yeah married._" _Gojyo smirked._

"_Well that_'_s great_… _can I ask a favour, as a married couple do you expect to have kids someday?_" _The receptionest asked._

"_Sure do, I can just picture it._" _Gojyo boasted._

'_Oh he_'_s so dead._' _Raido thought._

"_That_'_s great! Can you look after my sister_'_s son and daughter, she starts a shift in half an hour and the baby sitters sick, and we have no one else to turn to._" _The receptionist smiled._

"_Wha!_" _Raido blinked. _"_Me and kids!_"

"_You have got to be-_" _Gojyo began before Vayu and Sanzo slammed a hand over their mouths._

"_Of course they will. She's good with kids._" _Vayu smiled._

"_They_'_d be honoured, after all it would be good training for them._" _Sanzo added._

"_Mry mraight mru._" _(translation: I hate you) Gojyo muttered from under Sanzo_'_s hand._

Raido flicked the ash in the ashtray and she rubbed her head as the two kids bounced up and down in the bed around her.

"Nice spring action." Gojyo remarked.

"Will you shut up?" Raido mumbled.

----------------------------

Tejas lay sprawled out on the bed while Goku sat on the end of the bed and Cyran let out a sigh as the duel stomachs grumbled in unison.

"Are you two hungry again?" She asked.

"Yeeeeees." They both whined in unison.

"Why'd I have to get this job it's like watching over a couple of kids."

Goku let out a laugh. "I bet you you're glad you're not having to be in Raido or Gojyo's place."

Tejas smiled. "Yea I can hear them through the wall… listen." She placed her ear up against the wall.

"HEY GET OUT OF THAT! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Cyran smiled. "Well they wanted to be married…" She laughed.

Tejas rolled back and forward on the bed. "Cyyyyyyyran when are we going to eat?"

"Yeah I'm dying here." Goku held his stomach.

**GROOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL**

"Damn that Sanzo for getting me in to this… but damn he's just so cute."

"Ewwwww you like Sanzo." Goku curled up his nose.

----------------------------

**Author's Note:** _Normally these go at the beginning of the story… but oh well… you will have to excuse any plot falls and spelling mistakes, I don't have all of the series and only just started collecting the manga…and on top of that I cant' find any decent episode summaries or guides for the 1st season of Saiyuki, so I just have to wing it, so my bad, plus I got no Beta either… and it takes time and patience… and if you know me twenty cigarettes later I'll only be part way through the next chapter… or in the kitchen eating ; Anyways… sorry for the long chapters I promise as I get better at sorting out where a chappie should end then it will be done…_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki that is copyright of the great and wonderful (yes I know suck up aren't I?) Kazuya Minekura, the only characters I own are the ones you don't recognise… fancy that ;p I actually started out doing a counterpart fic for an Anime / Manga called Yami no Matsuei, but when I saw Saiyuki, the idea sprung to my head again… so here's the low down on whose the counterpart of who if you haven't figured it out yet… and a brief look in to their personalities and sort of backgrounds...

**Raido (Nakiryu Sanzo):** is Hakkai's counterpart but she is a three quarter human a quarter demon, her father a half breed with blonde hair silver eyes defied all logic and got the daughter of a lecherous Sanzo priest pregnant. Her stepfather used to abuse her being that he hated demons and his brother was killed by one… Raido has a nasty habit of chain smoking, just like I do, she is somewhat rebellious in the fact when she was assigned the mission by the three aspects she told them to sit on it and rotate (uh oh!) before telling them to find another smuck (our fav Sanzo got that gig) then they called her back and got her a deal, directions to somewhere a place she's been looking for, so she's headed west ironically this destination is on the way to India… She carries a scripture inside her beads, it is the 6th scripture created by the merciful Goddess after the creation of the first five, as a back up… the Henka Scripture… Raido carries this very scripture on her, she is the first known Sanzo priestess, and she causes quite a fuss, she's normally very pleasant and has a smile for everyone kinda like a mother or elder sister figure, except for some reason most men annoy her (minus Hakkai), and she's driven to her Sanzo moments constantly by Gojyo and Gojyo alone and she can't figure out why… (she likes him but won't admit it). So this twenty-one year old along the way picks up travelling companions three females each as different, but alike as each member of the Sanzo party. She carries with her a metal fan she uses on Gojyo, rarely Goku and at least once on Sanzo (oh my… Ehehehe) and she has at least an arsenal of twenty mantra guns underneath her robes, and later on she picks up a chain.

**Vayu:** is Sanzo's counterpart, she is a full blooded human, her father was part of a previous Sanzo party, but was killed by demons when she was seventeen, she is a mind reader and clairvoyant she reads people's emotions and has his uncanny knack to pick up any sort of gambling game with ease (much like Hakkai) she calls it luck, Gojyo calls it cheating ;p. Vayu is also a chronic chain smoker, there always has to be at least one in every group but this time it's two. Vayu, she is some sort of mystic and has powers some would call dark and gothic, in appearance she wears a cape over her head all the time, well most of it. She had a normal upbringing and is often seen under a tree reading or in the four wheel drive (Fafnir) reading… She actually has a crush on Hakkai, and he just wants to help her to start with, but ends up falling in love with her, when the shortened version of her Goddess name is brought up. Kana… add one N and you get Kanan… scary co-incidence isn't it? Actually it was when I wrote it and I was like… Oooops can't change it now, so I worked with it… Vayu a twenty-year old temperamental woman is forever seen whacking Gojyo, Goku, Tejas about and she even gets a hit in on Cyran every now and again… Vayu carries a pair of Tonfa's under her cape and fricken large mace on a stick kind… scares the bejesus out of Gojyo when he first sees it ;p

**Cyran:** is straightforward Gojyo's counterpart, she likes guys, and she likes more than one guy at a time (too much information I know). She is seen as the weakest one of the four girls but she holds a secret and a power so great that the only way it can be released is by being on earth and living as a human… She is the Goddess of secrets and she always seems to have some kind of information about something, through her "sources" which vary in hot guys she takes to bed with her… but later on she drops the sleeping around, and she falls head over heels in love with Sanzo and tries to seduce him every which way which results in her most common lines… "Second time lucky…" or "Fifth time lucky…" even "Seventh time lucky…" lol this IS Sanzo we're talking about, but ya can't blame a girl for trying can ya? Her age visual age is about twenty-two, but actually is five hundred and twenty-one. She gets along well with Gojyo the two are good friends being that they have a couple of things in common… Trying to seduce a Sanzo being one, and feeling like the odd one out of the group. Cyran actually has no weapons and she can't fight very well so it ends up in her getting saved a lot until Raido gives her one of her mantra guns to learn to use and she learns and fast… it's the only weapon she has apart form her Goddess powers which she hasn't unlocked yet…

**Tejas:** A pink haired demon with exceptional power and Kougaiji's surrogate daughter or little sister in a way, he watches out for her, and wanted to keep her out of Hotou castle for the obvious reason her power is so great she can summon Gods to do her bidding, if Koushou ever found that out, the revival of Gyumou would be off to grand jolly start, but Kougaiji doesn't want Tejas to be a pawn. She is after all a cute, bubbly innocent young girl about the age of nineteen and she and Goku become good friends and fast, they want to spar together, eat together and hang out together. Goku develops a crush on Tejas but her link to her past life is stronger being that she is drawn to Homura, and she hasn't even seen him, she says she thinks his name is pretty so he has to be pretty, her main vocabulary is "Homura", "Can we eat yet?", "Mmmmm Chocolate…" and "Raaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddooooooo…" She is a powerful demon but she's always in her true form and hasn't had the encounter of the black mist like the other demons being that she was sheltered away from it. She likes Raido a lot because Raido always feeds her and looks after her much like Kougaiji did, so she gets attached to people a lot and she even got attached to her little shape shifting dragon which she found and kept… naming it Fafnir, she can't really talk to it very well and she has no licence so Raido takes up the job of driving being the one leading them on this journey. Tejas has a wooden staff that is actually two hidden swords in a stick and a whip that in a whim can ignite in to flames.

**R & R** _let me know what you think if it works, if it doesn't I've already written over two hundred pages, I just wrote this for my friends but I though "Meh why not put it up as a first Saiyuki fic" and that's what it is, my VERY FIRST Saiyuki fic… it follows part of the series after Homura comes in to it… but you have to know these aren't episodes I have many of or even seen, heck the manga I'm no where near that far… (Does he even show up in the manga? I'm up to volume 1 in Reload and there hasn't been a sight of him) Anyways just let me know and such…_

To be continued…


	4. 21

A Goddess Reborn

(A Saiyuki Fanfic)

**Two.1**

Vayu sat with Hakkai and Sanzo in the room on the other side of the bridal suite.

"HEY YOU BRAT!!!"

Vayu looked at the wall and she smiled before letting out a chuckle. "Hehehe… that'll teach them."

"Well I do believe we probably have the best deal of rooms here." Hakkai smiled.

Sanzo looked at Vayu. "So long as you don't annoy me or wake me up just cause you're hungry I'll be fine."

Vayu looked at him with flat eyes. "I doubt it."

"Well I'm calling." Hakkai smiled as he looked at his hand.

Vayu looked at them. "Two pair." She flipped her cards down.

"Three of a kind." Sanzo grumped as he put his cards down.

"Guess I win again, four of a kind." Hakkai placed his cards down.

"You _must_ be cheating." Vayu gave him a sideling glance. "That's the third game you've won in a row."

"Hakkai's actually really good a gambling." Sanzo remarked.

Vayu grabbed her chest suddenly. "Oh my GOD are you complementing someone?!"

Sanzo's eye twitched while Hakkai just laughed. "Wow thanks Sanzo, it's rare to hear something almost flattering from you."

"Hmph." Sanzo huffed. "Don't get used to it."

----------------------------

**Four hours later****…**

Raido flopped down on to the bed after the mother took the kids away. "Damnit… I'm not having kids."

Gojyo sat on the end of the bed lighting up a cigarette. "So you not holding up too well priestess tired already?"

"If I was ever like that, I think my grandfather would have killed me."

Raido looked at Gojyo as he sat there a cigarette in his mouth, her eyes followed the smoke as it trailed towards the roof, he looked at her watching the smoke.

"Something on your mind honey?"

"I don't know." She remarked.

The door burst open suddenly and Goku stuck his head it. "Hey we're going to get something to eat, c'mon!"

"Yeah Raido c'mon Cyran finally gave in and she's paying for it." Tejas added.

"Tooo tired I'm not moving, go annoy Vayu and see if her Sanzo or Hakkai want something to eat." Raido remarked flopping her arm over her eyes.

Gojyo smiled. "Yeah you two go play, me and the priestess are going to have some adult time." He smirked.

Raido kicked him in the side. "No we're not."

Cyran smiled. "Oh are you now, c'mon lets leave the two alone, because seriously Raido needs to get laid."

"Hey!" Raido threw a pillow at the door as it shut and her eye twitched. "She can be so annoying."

Gojyo flopped back on the bed lying next to Raido and she looked at him as silence filled the room. "She's right you know, you need to get laid."

Raido felt her cheeks heat up and she rolled over on to her side, her back facing him.

"I'm not like my grandfather. So no thank you, I have a bit more dignity."

"You're quite stubborn honey, you realise that."

Raido just nodded. "I know, call it a priest thing." She remarked.

Gojyo stood up and looked at her, "Fine suit yourself honey, but don't let a good thing pass you by I might just look up your Cyran friend instead."

"You go do that, I have a mission and an oath to focus on, this is no time for boys." She huffed.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a boy priestess?"

"I don't see any other boys in the room, so you go play, I'm fine here." She crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself." He walked out shutting the door after him.

Raido let out a relieved sigh before she sat up on the bed. "I hate this priestess thing, why did I have to be a stupid priestess?" She complained before standing up and walking over to the window, she opened it before she looked out seeing the entire group heading out to eat and she lent up against the window frame.

"So where's Raido?" Vayu asked looking at Gojyo.

"Oh you know priests they're antisocial." He replied and looked over his shoulder.

**WHACK**

"Ow what'd you do that for you stupid monk?!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Are they always like this?" Cyran asked.

Hakkai just smiled. "It makes it more interesting this way though, don't you think?"

Cyran smiled. "Oh of course, it feels almost like the good old days."

"Huh?" Tejas looked at her. "Old days?"

Cyran blushed before covering her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking on home, me and my friends we used to hang out like this."

"So you miss your home?" Goku asked.

"Sometimes, but I'm glad to be free you know." Cyran waved a hand about.

Raido raised a curious eyebrow as Vayu just looked at her and she knew then Vayu had over heard some private thought in the playgirl of their group's head.

----------------------------

The group sat at a table as Goku and Tejas sat there piling food in to their mouths while Hakkai just sat there smiling. "This food is actually really good."

"It's nice to eat out, I didn't use to do that much at home, there wasn't really anywhere I could eat out." Cyran smiled.

"So that last town was that your home town?" Hakkai looked at her.

Cyran shook her head. "Oh no I lived elsewhere for a long time, when my parents died I finally decided to get out on my own. But my parent's friends and family wouldn't let me go, until one day a tall dark handsome friend of my mother's came along and he helped me escape, and so I moved to the town where you guys saw me, I'd been living there ever since. I owe him a lot. I saw him just before I left and I let him know I was on the move, it was better that way he said the others had found me and figured out where I was, so it was for my own safety."

"And you said you came cause of the guys." Vayu looked at her.

"Oh that too… it's not often a jeep full of hotties drives in to my life you know of course I'm going along for the ride." Cyran smiled.

"Gee Gojyo you must be flattered, at least one member of our group finds you cute." Vayu drawled.

"See now this lady has good taste." Gojyo grinned missing the sarcasm.

Hakkai just smiled. "Raido shot you down again didn't she?"

"Shut up Hakkai."

Goku paused in his eating and he looked at Tejas as she paused and looked at Cyran. "Your families friends sound mean not to let you do what you want to do, as for me Kougaiji-sama let me go for my safety he thought it was best for me." She smiled.

"Strange how you can travel with a member of Kougaiji's team like that." Gojyo looked at Vayu.

"Well I figured it out about a week after we left, Tejas didn't realise I could read minds so after I confronted her I made her spill it all to us." Vayu remarked.

"She threatened to hit me with her mace, it's big, spiky and would hurt." Tejas whined. "I had to tell them, but Raido didn't mind at all after all when she ran out of lighter fluid for her cigarettes I just used my powers and she decided to keep me around." Tejas smiled.

"So your basically with them, cause you're a walking zippo?" Gojyo looked at her.

Tejas smiled. "Yep, I don't mind Raido feeds me and she's nice… well sometimes, she's been meaner since she met you."

Gojyo gave her a look. "Hey don't blame me because that girl has no idea how to handle a real man."

"Oh puh-lease don't flatter yourself." Vayu scoffed.

"I want to know how you lot always end up in the damn papers if you don't even fight demons or even come across a pack of them in your travels." Sanzo looked at the three.

"Don't look at me, I haven't been with them long, I knew you guys before I met them." Cyran remarked.

Vayu lit up a cigarette and she looked at the Sanzo party. "Apart from the ten day detoxing before doing her rituals and making life unbearable, we seem to get a ton of guys hitting on us when we go out for drinks, we basically kick their asses and it always somehow ends up being someone important to that town." She sighed.

"So you start fights is that what your saying?" Hakkai smiled.

"Noooo the other people started it, we didn't do anything. They don't like being denied so we just taught them a lesson for being so mean." Tejas defended.

Gojyo looked at them. "So that's why the priestess is so…" He stoped.

"Because you're using the same moves we've seen a hundred times before, try something different I'm sure she'll soften up." Tejas smiled. "Buy her chocolate I like chocolate, and she likes chocolate."

"I think vodka and cigarettes is the way to her heart over chocolate." Vayu added.

"But I like chocolate." Tejas whined.

"He's not buying it for you." Vayu looked at her.

"But why not I'm hungry…"

"There's still food on the table." Cyran remarked.

"Ooooh oh yeah." Tejas grabbed a plate and began piling more food in to her mouth.

Hakkai looked at Vayu. "This is a change of heart. Compared to the big threat you made the other night."

Vayu blushed and looked down. "Uh… well it's just… uh… you know."

"Actually I'm not a mind reader like you, but I think I get the idea." Hakkai just smiled again.

"You're actually letting Gojyo make a move on your friend?" Goku looked at Tejas.

"She might have fun, I have fun when I'm with you, we get to eat lots of food and the swimming was the best." Tejas smiled.

Goku blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yea I had fun too, I see what you mean."

Gojyo stood up, "Well I'll go see how the other antisocial priest is doing then."

Cyran looked at him and smiled. "You know where my room is if it fails."

Vayu looked at Cyran with flat eyes. "You are far to blunt for my liking."

"What? Someone has to get laid, sex is good for you." Cyran smiled.

Tejas blinked and looked at her. "Why do I feel like for some reason I have too… agree?"

Goku nearly choked on his mouthful. "Tejas…" He blushed. "You mean you've-"

"Oh no I'm saving myself for Homura-sama." She smiled.

Vayu sweatdropped. "For someone you haven't even met and only read about, he could be this small fat thing for all you know."

"He's not." Tejas shook her head. "He's…. pretty." She got starry eyes.

"Why do you like him if you've never seen him?" Goku asked looking down at his empty plate.

Tejas tapped her finger on her chin for a few seconds. "Cause his name is pretty."

**THUNK**

The group all fell off their chair and Gojyo looked at her from the doorway. "Pixie… you're a little bit to naïve for my tastes."

Tejas just smiled. "But it is a pretty name."

Vayu looked at her with flat eyes while Hakkai just laughed.

"That's the final bit of proof I need, you do get stupider the further away from Kougaiji we take you." Vayu nodded her head like it confirmed everything.

"I can't say I've actually heard someone falling in love with a name before." Hakkai smiled.

"Well I'm out, I'm going to get me some of that priestess tonight, don't interrupt." Gojyo walked out.

Sanzo huffed. "Moron, he doesn't realise that it's a no show."

"You're right apart from the violent tendencies, the driving without a licence, the unbelievable drinking, the pack a day chain smoking and the arsenal of twenty guns on her she's a serious, devout Sanzo priest." Hakkai added before smiling again.

Goku looked at Sanzo. "She's just like you Sanzo… except nicer."

**THONK**

"OW!!! That hurt, why'd you hit me?!"

"Cause you're a stupid monkey!" Sanzo snapped.

"Well I have to agree with Goku there Sanzo, she just seems a bit more smiler than you, but she does have her moments where it's no wonder the people of this town thought you two were married."

"Don't make me kill you." Sanzo growled.

"Yeah you shouldn't Hakkai's the nice one." Cyran wrapped her arms around him causing Hakkai just to smile more.

"Gee you really think so? Thanks." He smiled again.

Vayu just glared at Cyran with a look reading 'Get your hands off.'

----------------------------

Gojyo entered the room to see the priestess lying on her stomach on the bed a glass of vodka at the base of the bed and a cigarette in hand, she was leaning over the end of the bed and looked ready to pass out.

"Enjoy your alone time honey?" He asked.

"Mmmm." Came the mumbled reply and she walked up to her, he hadn't really taken anyone's advice, he didn't need help to pick up chicks or get laid before, they just seemed to fawn and it made it easy, he had impressed them with his strength or with his gambling ability. But this one, she shot him down, not once, not twice but three times since they'd met a year ago and it frustrated him to no end.

'_Why__'__s she so special, why am I determined to break through to her?_' He thought to himself. '_It__'__s got to be the challenge_.' He added in thought.

"Are you even awake priestess?" He asked.

She didn't really move and he brushed the hair away from the back of her neck, and noticed how she seemed to shiver.

'_I__'__ve been given the go ahead and even if she does shot me down, Cyran will be right next door_.' He looked out the window before Raido moved; it was only to put the cigarette in her mouth to take a drag.

He watched the thin line of smoke pass from her lips as she breathed out.

"Talkative aren't you?" He looked at her, she didn't even move to acknowledge him and he placed a hand on the tattoo on the back of her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him finally.

"Something on your mind honey?" He asked the same question he had asked earlier.

She moved again this time to roll over on to her back.

"Guess so." Red eyes meeting his own and she ran a hand through her hair, a frustration gesture if ever he saw one.

"Look I'm not going to hit on you, I can't not while your down, I can't have a woman whose heart isn't in it." It was true, at least he had some decency in that.

She looked shocked for a moment blinking before sitting up and looking at him. "I can't put my finger on it, I really can't, but you, you remind me of someone I knew. But I would remember someone like you, I'm sure of it, the same goes for your friends, and mine, like we've met all before, but a year and a half ago I didn't even know any of you, except maybe Vayu, but that was through a glance, this is something else, I've been pondering on this a lot lately, ever since Homura spoke to me." She let out a sigh. "I do believe in reincarnation, but to be his sister from my most previous past life." She stopped for a moment. "I took an oath to my grandfather, after he died that I would be the best Sanzo I could to make up for everything he did wrong." She looked at the cigarette as she stubbed it out and grabbed her glass before downing the rest of the vodka, knowing in about five minutes it would hit her and only the merciful goddess could save him if he tried something, anything funny on her. "I kinda failed at that don't you think. Even though I smoke and I drink, my mantra's are the strongest that I know, I'm good at them, and men have never been a problem before plus I know how to deal with demons, before the others, there were plenty of demons that crossed my path and plenty who I've defeated, so that's three for three, but if I loose to you…" She paused for a moment as he looked at her. "If I loose there goes my record I figured I'm straight even in pros and cons, but if I loose to you that makes the cons more than the pros and there goes my oath." She looked up at the ceiling.

"So you have fought demons and here I was thinking you girls hadn't come across anything like that." Gojyo looked at her.

She smiled. "For a long time I've fought demons, it wasn't until after I met Tejas and she joined our travels that it died down, became quiet, my guess is that Kougaiji has had a word in it for her safety." Raido looked at him. "Follow me?"

Gojyo looked at her and he just smirked. "I hate to admit it but I follow, still that won't stop me priestess, after all Sanzo is a good priest, he's good at what he does, even though his cons far exceed his pros and trust me on this priestess, it took a lot for me to admit that, so don't go repeating it ya here me?"

Raido looked at the duvet on the bed and she sighed. "I know but my pride as a Sanzo won't let me, I want to be better than my grandfather, prove to him that I can do this, he's the only one that watched out for me and he's dead." Her fist clenched. "He took care of me, even if it was strange to be travelling with him on all these missions and fight off scripture hunting demons and those cannibal ones that believe that stupid myth of eating a Sanzo. He fought them all and he kicked ass and saved mine so many times, it's just not fair that someone like that, who actually loved me for me should die and then leave me in a world where I only have two other people in this world that care for me." She picked up her glass and grabbed the bottle of vodka before opening it up and pouring another glass.

Raido looked at him. "So you think Vayu and Tejas are the only other people out there that seem to care for you?" He asked.

Raido blinked. "Okay make that four then." She corrected herself, "I didn't think those two would care when we've only known each other a year."

Gojyo looked at her. "Trust me priestess they care, they even tried to give me advice at dinner on how to win you over."

The expression of shock was obvious. "They did…"

"Tejas suggested chocolate, and Vayu said smokes and vodka." Gojyo looked at her. "But I didn't get either, I want to know from your mouth what it takes to win you over."

Raido thought for a moment. "I don't really know, I guess I don't really go for those piddly weak men, it's pathetic if I'm stronger than him, I don't really know myself, never had a boyfriend, it was forbidden while I was growing up for me even to associate with the young monks at the temple. But I guess I like them with a bit of edge, and a knowledge that they won't leave me, not like my father and my grandfather did." She turned away and slipped from the bed the glass still in her hand as she walked to the window and looked out it.

Gojyo looked at her back as she skulled the rest of the drink. "Why'd you come back? No hot chicks out there to help you get laid?"

"I found a few but there were a few things wrong with them, besides why look for them when there's a perfectly good one in the room I'm staying in."

Raido placed the empty glass on the windowsill and looked at him. "As if I'm perfect." She remarked.

"Well I know for a starter you won't turn in to some dominating stalker." He looked back at her as she lent on the windowsill next to the glass.

"Stalker huh? I know that feeling, had this demon stalker for a year, he couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to do me or take the scripture, eventually I got sick of him and vanquished his ass."

Gojyo watched her as she walked back to the bed and sat down. "You going to vanquish me priestess?"

"Don't think your friends would like that." She replied and opened the bottle before taking a swig.

Gojyo watched her as she skulled part of the bottle before putting the lid back on and set it down beside the bed. "I never really considered them my friends, just pains in my ass."

"At least you have that, I have nothing, just an empty shell where my mother used to be and a brother, who I hardly know anymore." She looked at him; he caught the sad look in her eyes. "My stepfather did a number on them both." She sighed. "I couldn't stop that, I couldn't prevent it and that's what sucks about this life." She let out a sigh. "And I've said far too much, so repeat any of this and I'll kick your ass so far it'll be in India and Sanzo will have to catch up."

"I won't say a word priestess… on one condition."

She gave him a sidelong glance. "No I'm not going to sleep with you."

Gojyo just smiled. "Well I can't say that won't happen." He remarked the confidence obvious. "But I meant a kiss."

Raido looked off to the side at her overthrow robe was out of reach and she was just in the black top and skirt.

"Can you reach them in time?" He asked.

She looked at him before spinning round and jumping off the bed racing towards it when he appeared in front of her and caught her as she ran in to him. He smiled as he caught the angry look.

"Even though you've vanquished a lot of demons, I'm not like those demons. So what'll it be honey? Your secret thoughts revealed or I stay silent."

Raido felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. '_He__'__s so persistent_.'

"I… I'm… not sure." She felt her cheeks heat up suddenly and stepped back. Why did he make her fluster? He was just some playboy and the next night he'd have some other hot chick to bunk and perform a horizontal mambo with.

"Priestess… I'm waiting, and this time they'll be no interruptions."

She let her fists unclench and her head dropped defeated. She'd blurted out everything in an almost drunk state only cause she was emotionally over tired and he happened to share a room with her.

"You win." She looked to the side why could she feel the blush grow brighter? As it because she was worried about him, what else could happen, it was just one kiss, he tried anything else she'd aim for the family jewels and then her guns would be in her hands and he'd be dead.

Raido felt his hand as it touched her face and she looked down as another snaked round her waist as she was pulled up right up to his chest.

'_It__'__s just a kiss, it__'__s not like you haven__'__t even done that before_.' She thought to herself, '_What am I afraid of?_' She asked herself. The answer didn't come though and he leaned down, making her realise just how truly short she was.

His lips touched hers, before the other hand took one of hers and she felt him hold it as they kissed, her eyes closing letting the other sensations take over, making it quite a pleasant experience.

It was like a light went off in her head suddenly it was familiar so familiar, a name… it was something she hadn't heard she was sure of it but it flashed in her head over and over again.

'_Kenren_.' She moved her free hand up to slip round his neck. '_I just know it, he__'__s Kenren__…_'

The name seemed to repeat over and over in her head and it was like for a brief moment like they were somewhere else and not whom she knew them to be like and old memory.

----------------------------

Tejas looked at Vayu as they sat out in the hall while the guys were actually changing for bed. Cyran of course was out there man hunting.

Tejas let out a yawn, as she looked at Vayu her expression serious as she stared at the wall. "Vayu, what's wrong you been quiet since dinner."

Vayu blinked before looking at Tejas and she sighed. "It's Cyran I heard something I think I shouldn't have in her head that's all."

"What like a mental image?" Tejas asked.

"Yeah." Vayu replied.

"Was it of a guy?" Tejas asked looking at her.

"Yeah." Vayu replied again.

"Anyone we know?" Tejas asked again.

"Not yet." Vayu replied. 'But I feel like we should know him.' She thought to herself and looked to the door of the bridal suite. '_I should tell Raido, but with the thoughts I__'__m reading from that room I am not going in there_.'

Tejas looked at the bridal suite door. "Are they having sex yet?" She asked.

Vayu blinked and looked at her. "I was not peeking in on them!" She defended herself. '_He__'__s just so damn loud, damn that Gojyo_.'

The door to the bedroom opened and Goku stuck his head out. "Tejas you can come in now." He smiled.

"Eeeee yay! Chocolate."

Vayu's eyes fell flat. "You bought more?"

"Yeah it's in our room." She smiled and grabbed Goku's hand. "C'mon lets eat!"

"Ooooh yeah I'm starved." The two raced in to the room the door shutting.

Vayu let her head fall and she sat outside the room while Sanzo was in there, she wasn't going to go walking in on a monk like that getting ready for bed, even if he was cute and somewhat condescending towards everyone else.

Hakkai walked up the hallways his arm full of shopping bags and he smiled at Vayu. "Did Sanzo kick you out Vayu?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "No, I chose to leave so he could get changed for bed, he wanted some sleep, so I'm giving him it."

Hakkai smiled and sat down next to Vayu. "Are you hungry I got some bread."

"I'm okay, I'm not a bottomless stomach." Vayu smiled back as Hakkai placed the shopping bag down.

"So I seemed to notice, you seem to remind me more of Sanzo than anything." He just continued to smile.

Vayu looked down. "I just hate stupid people that's all." She pulled out a cigarette and lit it before blowing out a stream of smoke.

Hakkai just looked at her and she smiled. "Well guess we can go inside then." Vayu stood up and she smiled.

"Heya honey where we going?" A voice remarked down the hallway.

"You'll see." Cyran's voice replied and Vayu let out a sigh.

Hakkai just smiled and the two looked down the hallway as Cyran came up the hall with two guys one on each arm.

"Oh wow she certainly does remind me of Gojyo."

Vayu nodded her head. "Oh yeah."

"Vayu! Did Sanzo kick you out?" Cyran laughed.

"Will you shut up?!" Vayu snapped.

"Well these boys have an ever better room, so I'll see you tomorrow." Cyran whacked Vayu on the back as she walked past.

"Whoa!" Vayu fell forward landing on to Hakkai and he smiled as he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a smile.

"I… uh… fine." She blushed.

"There's something awful familiar about this situation don't you think?" Hakkai asked.

Vayu sat back for a moment as she looked at him. "I know, it was the moment I saw you, I felt I knew you, it's really weird." She looked to the side.

"I'm sure Raido or Sanzo know of something that could help us figure this out."

"More Raido then Sanzo." Vayu huffed and pushed the fringe from her.

"Vayu! You want this guy's room?! That way you two don't disturb that cute Sanzo." Cyran called from down the hallway holding up a key.

"Just what is she getting at?" Vayu asked her eyes narrowed.

"I think she seems to think we might have something going on." Hakkai pointed out with a smile.

"Will you get lost!!!" Vayu shouted at her.

Cyran grinned as she walked down the hall towards them. "Geez you two are pathetic, just kiss him already. Someone needs to get laid besides me." She shoved Vayu right on to Hakkai, and he blinked finding Vayu's lips over his.

Vayu's cheeks heated up as she pulled back suddenly. "Get you head out of the gutter you tramp!" She jumped up glaring at Cyran.

**THONK**

"Hey what was that for?!" Cyran demanded.

"Because you're an ass that's why!" Vayu shouted.

Hakkai just stood up and scratched the side of his face as the door to the room opened.

"What's all the racket about?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai smiled. "Seems Vayu and Cyran are forming a sort of Gojyo Goku friendship."

"Could they do it elsewhere I want some sleep."

"Now Vayu, calm down it's okay Cyran just wanted to help." Hakkai placed his hand on her shoulder and she stopped before looked at his hand then at his smiling face.

'_What is it with this guy? Why does he__…__ make me feel this strange?_' She thought to herself.

"Hmph, well at least I can guarantee someone's going to get some tonight. Isn't that right Gojyo!" She banged on the door.

"Cyran!!!" Raido's shout through the door could be heard.

Cyran laughed and jogged off down the hall.

Sanzo looked at Hakkai. "Is it just me or does she like to wind them all up?" He asked.

Hakkai laughed. "It would seem that way."

"She is so dead in the morning." Vayu stormed in to the room fuming.

----------------------------

"Man I'm soooooo stuffed." Goku lay back holding his stomach.

Tejas looked at him with pouty eyes. "No you can't be stuffed…. Goku say it's not true!!" She sniffed.

"Guess I could fit another meal in." He smiled at her.

"Hurrah!" She cheered and glomped on to him causing the young man to fall to the ground and he looked at up and she smiled down at him.

'_She__'__s so innocent and the sweetest girl I__'__ve met for a demon, even if Kougaiji did raise her, he did something really good with her, I hope the mist doesn't get her._'

"I made some deserts well actually Raido did earlier while we were out eating, she knows I like deserts, especially chocolate." Her eyes grew wide and starry.

She pulled out a bag she'd stashed just to show him and Goku looked at all of them. "Raido made all this?! Oh wow I thought you guys said she couldn't cook?"

Tejas smiled. "She can't, she can bake instead, so she bakes all the sweet stuff and it's all really good. I just don't trust her other cooking skills."

Goku laughed and he rubbed behind his head. "I could get used to this."

"Well we're going to be travelling together to India so why not. Pinky swear you'll stay my friend." She held up her little finger.

"Sure." Goku smiled back and held up his little finger and the two hooked their pinky's together swearing on it.

'_She__'__s just too cute; to travel to India with her would be fun. But for some reason I get the feeling all of them would be able to hold their own against the demons we come across_.' Goku looked at her and smiled.

Tejas flashed him a smile back before her found his cheeks blushing and Tejas looked at him blinked for a moment and she smiled again.

"You're too cute." She hugged him.

"Ahehehehe… thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck.

----------------------------

**Author's Note:** _Normally these go at the beginning of the story… but oh well… you will have to excuse any plot falls and spelling mistakes, I don't have all of the series and only just started collecting the manga…and on top of that I cant' find any decent episode summaries or guides for the 1st season of Saiyuki, so I just have to wing it, so my bad, plus I got no Beta either… and it takes time and patience… and if you know me twenty cigarettes later I'll only be part way through the next chapter… or in the kitchen eating ;_

**Added AN:** _I have about 26 chapters edited… this is a very long fic and I've finally caught up on my Saiyuki Manga have reload vol 7 and all of the first two seasons and I've seen up until the end of Gunlock soooooo just so you know although this is based after the Sanzo party have met Homura eventually there will be the Homura ending for the series but I'll put it up with "Spoilers" mentioned at the top… I haven't managed to edit much of this story or to fix it let alone write more but I'll try to post each chappie up as I get time… I have five weeks and one day till I finish college so bare with me let the count down begin…_

_And Thanks Sanzo4ever for the review… _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki that is copyright of the great and wonderful (yes I know suck up aren't I?) Kazuya Minekura, the only characters I own are the ones you don't recognise… fancy that ;p I actually started out doing a counterpart fic for an Anime / Manga called Yami no Matsuei, but when I saw Saiyuki, the idea sprung to my head again… so here's the low down on whose the counterpart of who if you haven't figured it out yet… and a brief look in to their Goddess backgrounds...

**Raido (Nakiryu Sanzo) formally Dagas:** is Hakkai's counterpart, She was formally Homura's ½ sister Dagas while he was locked in the tower she was conceived and when he was released he learned of her existence and sought her out, to find a troublesome youthful Goddess. He forced her in to a Goddess school to socialise talking over as a sort of parent figure since her own had abandoned her leaving her to deal alone, he made sure that she made friends while in the school while the search for her Goddess title began. Because she liked to play pranks on Konzen and rearrange his papers she got given the title of Goddess of Change.

**Vayu formally Berkana:** is Sanzo's counterpart, She was a very gothic goddess, who distanced herself from the other Gods and Goddess and scared them off by acting extremely violent, her colors were black, black and more black, she held Homura in the highest respect when he reached out to her to give her guidance, and through Homura became friends with Dagas. Berkana was constantly called by her nickname Kana by everyone close to her, and after she graduated from Goddess school she became an assistant to Tenpou and the two got close but Kana left him in order to find Dagas who escaped from Heaven heading to the mortal world, they never got a chance to try to start a life together. Nothing much was known of her life before she started the Goddess school thus she was given the title of Goddess of Woman's mysteries.

**Cyran formally Perth:** is straightforward Gojyo's counterpart, A foreign Goddess attending the school due to it being a school her father had attended, her life was run by her father's overbearing family after he died along side her mother, a mortal who had achieved true enlightenment and reached the status of Goddess. Perth felt completely alone in the world and just used the boys at her school to sleep around with on order to empty her mind from the verbal abuse she suffered by the hands of her grandfather, she believed the more she slept with men, the more they would love her unlike her own grandfather, eventually after the other three left, Homura helped her escape her family and sent her to earth to help in the reincarnation of Dagas and the other Goddess and she started a life on earth pretending to be a mortal and living among them. Ironically named as the Goddess of secrets.

**Tejas formally Laguz:** Goku's Counterpart, from the moment Laguz set her eyes on Homura, she was in love with him, but he was too focussed on trying to help his sister achieve a good education and proper treatment from the other gods. When she smiled at any man she had the ability to make him blush on the first meeting, a lovely person to be around, she seemed to appear like perfection with a mysterious quality, and even befriended Goku, when told to keep away, when her mother was left an accidental offering of chocolate instead of fruit, her mother gave it to her and then an addiction became which in turn became a weakness, with her untapped power she seemly was able to make any god do as she bided, but lacked the will to do anything with it, she was given the title of Goddess of Occult and Sex.

**R & R** _let me know what you think if it works, if it doesn't I've already written over two hundred pages, I just wrote this for my friends but I though "Meh why not put it up as a first Saiyuki fic" and that's what it is, my VERY FIRST Saiyuki fic… it follows part of the series after Homura comes in to it… but you have to know these aren't episodes I have many of or even seen, heck the manga I'm no where near that far… (Does he even show up in the manga?? I'm up to volume 1 in Reload and there hasn't been a sight of him) Anyways just let me know and such…_

_E-mail me be continued…_


	5. 22

A Goddess Reborn

(A Saiyuki Fanfic)

**Two.2**

Raido pulled back from Gojyo suddenly and he looked at her. "I… uh… damnit." She looked down.

Gojyo raised a brow. "What's wrong now, it's like I said nothing more."

'_Damnit damnit damnit damnit__…_' She thought to herself. '_What is it about this guy that makes me want to bang my head up against the wall. I don__'__t understand_.'

Gojyo looked at her. "Well priestess, you changing your mind about me."

She glared at him. "You are nothing but a man whore and it's people like you… I… despise!" She stalked towards the door suddenly her whole body trembling in anger.

"Whoa… hold on honey!" He slammed his hand up against the door blocking her exits. "What are you saying?"

"That I will never like you! Never sleep in the same bed with you, by the goddess' I'd rather have sex with a dog than you. Now get out of my way, I'm going to check on Tejas.

"Sorry honey you ain't going nowhere until we sort this out."

"Fine I'll just go through you."

"I doubt you could honey."

**SMACK**

Gojyo fell through the door and Raido stepped over him and he looked at a scroll in her hand. "Never ever challenge a Sanzo… Jerk." She stomped on his stomach before seeing the surprised looks on Hakkai and Sanzo's faces.

"Oh I'm sorry." Raido's expression changed instantly and she smiled sheepishly. "I forgot Hakkai you paid for the room, I'll cover the damages." She added bowing to him apologetically.

He just smiled back. "Uh okay."

Raido smiled. "Well I'm just going to check on Tejas." She knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey Tejas Goku, just checking up on you two." Raido's voice could be heard before she shut the door.

Hakkai and Sanzo peered down at Gojyo before he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth and lighting it up.

"Wow she's actually pretty strong, who'da thought." He chuckled.

"Gojyo what did you do?" Hakkai looked at him.

"She had a little moment in there so I took my chance and got a kiss out of her."

Sanzo covered the side of his face as he shook his head. "You're a moron, you know that, she's a Sanzo priestess."

"Huh?" Gojyo looked at him. "I thought all Sanzo priests bar you were serious devout monks, with years of holy training. She trust me is nearly as bad as you."

"He's referring to the celibacy Gojyo, the no sex or interaction with the opposite sex, from what I gather her training began when she was still young, I'm guessing it was on and off training since she first met the Sanzo that helped her out."

"He musta been worse than our one then to train a girl especially since no women are allowed in temples." Gojyo took a drag of the cigarette.

"Ooooh look Goku she brought us more chocolate!!!" Tejas' hyper voice could be heard through the door.

"Alright! Did you bring us some food also?!" Goku's voice added.

Hakkai looked at the door, "My guess is she hasn't had an easy past, she's got the same smile I do." He was serious before looking at them. "Something bad happened to her, to make her cause to hide it behind a smile."

"Probably her stepfather." Gojyo sat up.

"Though she seems extremely close to Tejas and Vayu, a bit more so than our little group. I guess the friends helped."

Gojyo stood up and rubbed the side of his face. "She didn't even consider them friends, just travelling partners, heard that from her own mouth, that was the deal for the kiss all her secrets and I'll keep quiet but for that punch a say sharing a bit of info, is fair enough game."

Sanzo looked at Gojyo. "She's a Sanzo, like I am Gojyo, she may have Hakkai's smile, but trust me from that little demonstration, she has just a little bit more tolerance for you guys than I do."

Hakkai looked at Sanzo and watched as he turned his back on them. "Now I'm going to get some sleep, try and keep it down will you." He walked in to the room.

Hakkai rubbed the back of his neck. "Just so you know it won't be me, that's just a future reference."

Gojyo watched as the door shut and he looked at the busted door. "Man what'd she hit me with, a brick?" He rubbed the side of his face, and that was a punch not a slap too."

Hakkai just smiled. "Spose we better let reception know that the door needs to be fixed and it might do you good to ask for a separate bed too." He added with a finger pointing upwards.

Gojyo nodded. "Yeah yeah yeah." He walked down the stairs and stopped at the reception.

The receptionist looked at him and she smiled at her. "How may I help you?" She smiled at her.

'_It__'__d be just easier to get this one and just get laid_.' He thought to himself. "Me and the wife had a little bit too much excitement honey and we seemed to have broken the door to the room, I was wondering if you could send someone up to fix it?"

The receptionist looked at him and she blinked. "Oh… was this an argument?"

"Oh no, just a little bit too much fun if you know what I mean?" He smiled and winked at her.

The receptionist blushed bright red suddenly. "OH! Well sure I'll send someone else up right away."

"Oh can you get us another bed too double of course, just incase." He added with a smile.

"Sure thing." The receptionist was beet red by the time Gojyo left her and he headed up the stairs.

----------------------------

Raido left the room Goku and Tejas were sharing after the two had fallen asleep. She let out a sigh, they both were pretty energetic like a couple of kids and she blinked as she spotted the door was fixed and she pushed open the door to the room she knew she had to share with Gojyo and looked at the two double beds and she let out a relieved sigh. Gojyo was already lying in one and it looked like he was sleeping.

'_Thank the megami, I really didn__'__t want to have to deal with him tonight_.' She thought to herself.

She walked over to the other bed and looked over at Gojyo wearily, the only problem with sharing a room with a guy was the getting changed for bed. Knowing him it made her too paranoid to even bother changing. '_He__'__s asleep, you made sure you stayed away long enough so he got the hint_.' She thought to herself pulling off her armband and jewellery but leaving the beaded bracelet on. She placed it on the bedside table beside the main bed and looked over her shoulder at Gojyo again.

She pulled off her mesh arm sleeves and her top grabbing a loose top from her bag and pulling it on and stepping behind the bed to remove the bottom part of her priest robe.

She sat on the bed for a while just staring out the window. '_Why do I feel like something is going to happen, or that someone is watching me?_' She finally rested back on the bed and rolled over to see Gojyo sitting up in his bed, he looked at her before she sat up suddenly.

"So you're back eh honey? Have fun with the kids?" He looked at her.

"Gojyo… I'm sorry… about…"

He just smiled. "No worries honey but you owe me for that."

"I'm not sleeping with you." Her eyes narrowed.

He stood up and she watched as he walked towards her topless. "That's fine with me, how about I sleep with you then."

Before she could jump up she found herself pinned to the bed, Gojyo hoovering over her. '_Damn him, he__'__s so persistent, but I can__'__t figure out how to deal with him. The others were so much more easier, just slap them round and they left me alone, I knock him through a door and he__'__s still coming at me_.'

"Comfortable honey?"

She looked at his hands holding her arms down. "I should kill you." She complained, but found herself staring at a bare chest. Looking up at his face, she could see his hair hanging in the way of his eyes. '_I want to move, and I know I could push him off me, but why__…__ why don__'__t I?_'

Gojyo smiled down at her. "You've never been with a man before have you honey?"

"Uh?" She looked at him pretty much taken aback.

"Being a Sanzo and all, but don't tell me I was the first man to kiss you."

Raido couldn't figure out anything to say or even make a smart comeback to, She just sighed. "Of course you weren't, there have been guys, just, none were too close." She found herself blushing.

"Any of them kiss you?"

"Only two, the first one I socked, the second, he… he died, I couldn't save him." She let out a sigh, "He was training with me being taught by my grandfather, he was suppose to get this Sanzo title."

"Well so I was third time lucky then huh?" She watched as he sat up and pushed the hair from his face.

She nodded dumbfounded on what to say. "Trust me honey once I get started that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Raido felt her arms twitch under his hold, and he was watching her face like he was trying to read her mind or calculate her next move, but she stayed completely still.

"I'm going to kiss you again honey."

"Why?" She asked.

He looked at her and for once he didn't get that player grin across his face. "That look on your face, it wants me to." Gojyo let her arms go and she watched as he placed a hand beside her head.

'_Damn move it arm, punch him, slap him, do something!_' She thought to her body, but it didn't respond the way she wanted.

He was so close and she could feel those tingles she hadn't felt in such a long time since her best friend and fellow co-student had.

Then it happened and he kissed her, it wasn't as inexperienced as her first ever, or as embarrassing as her second, and she felt the response in her not the one she was expecting, as one of her hands touched the back of his neck.

'_He feels so familiar, this, feels so familiar, Kenren_.' She let her eyes close for a moment as she felt the strange flash of a vague memory slip through her mind.

_"__Really Dagas, you know I don__'__t like him so why do you continue to see him? She looked at Homura and smiled. _

_"__The same reason you sleep with Laguz my dear brother, to piss the hell out of me.__"_

_Homura blinked for a moment for a vague moment it was surprise before he smiled at her. __"__I should have known you knew my dear sister.__"_

_"__Why do you like her?__"_

_Homura smiled and looked at her. __"__Every man, even as a God has their needs, and she just happens to fill that need.__"_

_"__Do you even love her? Because if you hurt her__…"__ Dagas glared at him._

_"__Your closest friend or your brother, whose side will you take? When it comes down to it, despite everything, we are family, and I know it will be mine.__"__ He looked at her with that over confidante look._

_"__You__'__re impossible!__"__ She let out a frustrated cry and stalked out of the room storming down the hallway._

_She stopped outside a room and looked at it. __'__Laguz__'__s room, should I even talk to her for this?__'__ She thought to herself._

_She let out a sigh, before feeling a hand from behind slide round her waist and a gentle breath against her neck that sent tingles up her spine._

_"__You have some spare time Dag?__" _

_She looked over her shoulder at him. __"__Kenren__…__ you know I have some changes to make this afternoon.__"_

_"__You can change them, you are after all the Goddess of Change.__"_

_Dagas let out a sigh. __"__I maybe the catalyst goddess but that doesn__'__t mean my personality is so.__"__ His breath came out in a light wisp that was so warm and she let him pull her backwards through the nearest door._

_"__Just a quickie, then you can come see me tonight honey, you know where my room is.__"_

_She turned round in his arms and looked at him she felt the kiss as he pinned her up against the door, he seemed to tower over her, and it was something that made him that much more appealing to her, his red hair darker than her own, she let her hand run through it._

_"__I__'__m planning something big Kenren.__"__ She remarked after the kiss broke, __"__But if you can pull it off in fifteen minutes I__'__ll be impressed.__"_

_"__Fifteen minutes, is not long enough honey, but if you came back afterwards, the rest of the night should be enough to fulfil my satisfaction.__"_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. __"__Why am I with you again?__"_

_"__I__'__m good exercise.__"__ He grinned._

Raido was snapped out of the memory as she felt a hand on her bare leg and another underneath the small of her back, he was hovering over her, but his lips had moved and he was travelling down her neck.

'_I don__'__t have enough willpower to say no, he feels so much like Kenren from my memories, just this once__…__ I__'__ll teach him to seduce a Sanzo Priestess__…_' She thought to herself, before letting her hand run through his hair and she let her eyes close.

----------------------------

Raido lay on her side listening to the wind outside that was one thing that never changed it felt soothing in a way reminded her of home, a home she knew she would never forget.

Gojyo's arm was slung over her waist as he slept, she couldn't put a finger on it though, why was she so drawn to be with him, but the soul was past life familiar that was for sure.

She looked out the window at the outside listening to the wind she could feel it the draining sort of energy, but that never worked on her, it was the really hot days that gave her a reverse they drained her. The wind and rain, it's like she fed off it and that was probably true she was an earth element the water feeding her new life and energy, the wind giving her air to breathe.

Raido sat up slightly when she heard a rattle in the corner.

"I see your awake Goddess… or should I say Priestess now?" It was Homura.

She pulled the sheet up to cover herself quickly and she looked down at Gojyo, why weren't his senses kicking in, he should have woken up, he was half demon, any noise would have stirred him.

"It seems you've drained his energy." Homura looked amused. He walked right up to the side of the bed and Raido pulled back. His hand touched the bracelet and he smiled at her. "I will be back and we're going to follow you teach you, train you to become stronger like the sister I use to know, I'm nice like that."

"Nice." Raido breathed. "You are far from nice." She glared at him. "I know what your going to do and what you have done so don't test me."

Homura smiled. "Then this should make our next meeting more enjoyable." Raido felt his hand touch her forehead where her crimson charka was pushing her fringe from her face. "Goddess…" He pulled his hand back, "When you've figured it out I'll be back again." He stepped back the chain rattling slightly as he walked "This is to protect your group and the scripture." He held his chained hands out for her to see and then he was gone.

Raido slipped from the bed and picked up a mirror and pushed her fringe back and she found herself looking at a different charka marking that hadn't been there before she was sure of it.

"He… how'd he…" She let her fringe fall over the mark and she put the mirror down. She looked outside and she pushed the window open and looked out, Raido saw Cyran walking through the wind towards the inn, there was another man on her arm and Shien was on a rooftop watching before Homura appeared next to him. The two then suddenly vanished.

Raido heard Gojyo stir and she looked over her shoulder as he opened his eyes looking at her. She just had the sheet wrapped round her while he still had the majority of the blankets.

"Priestess? You look spooked."

Raido just nodded. "Homura…" She began.

Gojyo sat up suddenly, "Where is he?"

"Gone now…" Raido could feel her hands shake it was like a new power coursing through her body that she knew she couldn't control. "Damnit what'd he do to me…"

Gojyo was behind her and he shut the window he wrapped the blankets round the two of them.

Raido was trembling like her entire body was vibrating with the change. It was like the feeling of invocation the only problem now was for the rest of eternity She'd be a Goddess. Gojyo pulled her up in to him his face filled with worry, it was concern she could feel it pouring off him.

"He said to protect the group and the scripture… I don't understand…" Raido muttered. "He wants the scriptures why would he want me to protect the one I've got?"

"Wish I knew priestess." Gojyo picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

'_I can feel it, she__'__s gotten stronger, what did he do?_' Gojyo thought and Raido looked at him as he lay her down and rested next to her.

"Get some sleep priestess… You need it."

Raido just nodded before curling in to him letting sleep come again.

----------------------------

**The next morning**

Vayu was woken up by Hakkai shaking her lightly. "Vayu it's time to get up, we have to leave in an hour."

"Hnnnn… already?" She complained and sat up holding her head.

"You don't look like you slept to well." Vayu looked at him. "With the weird energies coming from next door I don't think you would either if you felt what I did." She remarked.

Hakkai smiled. "Oh wow did Gojyo actually get through to her?" He asked.

Vayu looked at Hakkai. "I don't know it's like an increase of energy or something." She looked round. "So where's Sanzo."

"Oh he went to get breakfast and lucky him got the job of feeding Tejas and Goku too." Hakkai chuckled.

Vayu just smirked. "Well then I predict a large quantity of grumpiness when he gets back."

Hakkai smiled. "Oh he's always grumpy, it's okay. Well I'll let you get ready and go and wake Gojyo and Raido up."

"Good luck Raido sleeps like a log." Vayu remarked as Hakkai walked out and Vayu grabbed her clothes to change in to.

Sanzo sat at the table of the restaurant while Tejas and Goku piled the food in to their mouth both at incredible speed and in large amounts.

'_I__'__m going to kill Hakkai for talking me in to this_.'

"Oh wow this is good." Tejas smiled.

"Yeah it's great, I love eating out." Goku smiled.

"Next time don't drag me out on your little date." Sanzo complained before pulling out a cigarette and flicking his lighter. Tejas blinked and watched him. "Out of fuel?"

"No I just decided to sit round with a cigarette in my mouth." He grumped.

"Oooooh let me!" Tejas took the cigarette and put it in her mouth before flicking a small flame from a click of her finger and lit the cigarette before handing the cigarette back to Sanzo.

"Wow that was cool." Goku smiled.

Tejas smiled. "Yep Kougaiji-sama taught me that."

"So you really are a walking Zippo, guess we can keep you a round a bit longer." Sanzo remarked.

"Woohoo!" Tejas cheered.

Hakkai knocked on the door to Gojyo's room, "Gojyo, Raido, are you two up?" He pushed the door open to see Gojyo sitting on the end of the bed while Raido was still sleeping.

"Hey we're leaving in an hour."

Gojyo looked up. "Yeah thanks Hakkai."

Hakkai looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Homura showed up here last night, and I can't believe I slept through the entire thing, he's done something to Raido and now she won't wake up."

"Done something, like what?" Hakkai looked at him.

"He made her a Goddess…" Gojyo looked up at Hakkai.

"Then it's just her body that's resting before having to deal with a whole new range of powers." Hakkai remarked. He walked up to the bed and Gojyo moved over pushing the fringe from her head.

"That's an interesting looking charka." Hakkai remarked, I remember I saw this once in a book."

"Really?" Gojyo looked at him.

"The charka of the Goddess of change, also the catalyst goddess. Guess this proves it, Homura must really believe that Raido is his sister, if he makes her remember her scripture could probably become his." Hakkai looked at Gojyo.

"WAKEY WAKEY TIME!!" Tejas bounded in to the room and she stopped and blinked. "Raido's not up yet, that's late even for her."

"Hey Tejas wait up." Goku raced up behind her.

"Oh wow seems Raido isn't up yet." Goku blinked.

Cyran walked in carrying a glass of water. "Hey priestess wake up." She tossed the water over the bed and Raido sat up suddenly.

"Mutha-" She stopped seeing everyone look at her and her eyes narrowed at Cyran. "You are going to pay for that." She growled.

"Yay you're awake!" Tejas bounced on the bed glomping Raido. She then blinked. "Ewww your wet."

Gojyo just smirked and Raido had a gun at his head before he could even comment. "Make any kind of remark and your dead."

He just laughed and held up his hands. "I wasn't going to say a thing honey. But glad to see you're back to yourself."

"Okay get your asses moving, we're leaving shortly." Sanzo remarked from the doorway.

Raido wrapped the sheet round herself and she grabbed her clothes. "Um…. Shower need… yea." She dashed out.

"Score one point for Gojyo, I knew he'd do it." Cyran smirked.

Gojyo grinned. "And I heard from Raido, that you had three men last night, am I going to have to start a competition with you honey?"

Cyran smiled. "Well looks like I got the head start."

"I'm going to go get Vayu up!" Tejas smiled and bounced out of the room.

"She's so hyper, it's really starting to annoy me." Sanzo remarked.

"VAYU!!!" They heard Tejas through the wall.

"Wow she really is quite loud." Hakkai smiled.

"Spose that'll be a plus for when she grows up."

**THONK**

"Hey what'd you do that for you stupid monkey?!" Gojyo snapped.

"Don't talk about Tejas like that!" Goku growled.

"Awwww getting defensive of your little girlfriend are we, the monkey boy is in love, it's sickening."

"You're dead meat!" Goku growled.

"Doubt it monkey boy you can't do anything to me." Gojyo boasted.

Hakkai just smiled "Mornings are sure energetic with those two." He looked at Sanzo standing there with his eye twitching.

"I don't care, get them in the jeep before I kill them." He remarked and walked out, he paused outside his room.

**THUNK**

"Owwwwiiiieee, Vayu…"

"Glomp me and I'll make sure it's the mace next time."

"You're so mean!!"

"Deal with it."

"Meanie meanie meanie meanie!" Tejas shouted.

"Do I look like I care?" Vayu remarked.

Sanzo opened the door and he walked in and grabbed his bag. "We're leaving shortly so hurry up and get ready." He remarked and walked out.

Vayu raised an eyebrow. "What an ass." She growled.

"Why were you looking at his ass?" Tejas asked.

"I wasn't!" Vayu snapped her face going bright red. "I was calling him an ass not looking at it."

"Oooooh, well he's got a nice one."

Vayu slapped her forehead. "Airhead."

Tejas looked at her. "Stop being mean to me!"

----------------------------

"So how far away is the next town?" Raido asked as she loaded their stuff in to the back of Fafnir looking at Hakkai who was loading up Hakaryu.

"Well it's a few miles off I think we should get as far as possible as we can before nightfall." He replied.

Tejas came bouncing out of the inn carrying her bags and bouncing round Gojyo. "You know if you cut your hair you'd be cute." She smiled at him.

"I'm not aiming for cute pixie, I'm aiming for steaming."

Tejas smiled. "Well I think Raido would like you more if you cut your hair, she likes guys with short hair."

Gojyo looked at Tejas. "I'm not cutting my hair for a woman."

Cyran was leaning up against the wall of the inn with a guy leaning over her the two obviously in a flirting mood.

"She doesn't give up." Raido let out a sigh as she closed the boot. "Thanks Fafnir, that'll do us."

The dragon let out a squawk of acknowledgement to have Hakaryu squawk back at the female shape-shifting dragon.

"Where is Vayu?" Tejas looked round.

"Still in Hakkai and Sanzo's room reading, last I saw, she said to call her when we were leaving." Gojyo replied.

"Speaking of anti-social monks where is that one?" Cyran asked walking up to the group, her little man toy following her.

"Last I heard he ran out of cigarettes and went out to get some more." Hakkai smiled at her.

"Can we eat before we go I'm really hungry?" Goku asked from where he was sitting on the doorstep of the inn.

"Yeah and chocolate would be good too." Tejas piped in.

Gojyo let out a sigh. "I swear she is too much like him it disturbs me."

"Well at least you won't hit on her." Raido smiled, "Cause if you do, I'll cut your throat while you sleep." She let out a cheery smile.

Gojyo raised a brow. "Really honey I doubt you could."

Raido tapped the charka on her forehead. "I can now."

----------------------------

Vayu closed her book and picked up her bag when she heard the toot of a horn from down below and Cyran calling out to her. "Oh anti-social one we're leaving now!"

"I hate that woman." Vayu grumbled and turned to walk out the door stopping dead when a caped figure stood in the doorway just looking at her and she blinked for a moment stunned, familiar but not of this lifetime she was sure of it.

'_One gold eye one teal eye and purple black hair__…__ it can only be__…_'

He just smiled at her. "Kana so this is the form you've chosen for this lifetime."

"Homura." She looked at him in complete surprise, her eyes wide in shock, he'd already shown up just that night been, but for him to come back so soon, it definitely meant something big was going to happen.

"Nice to see you remember me." Homura just smiled at her.

Vayu looked at him wearily as he blocked the only logical exit, she could jump out the window and fall to her doom, she may have be partly dark and mysterious but she wasn't suicidal.

"What are you after? I don't have the scripture, if that's what you want." Vayu glared at him.

"Oh I know that, I'm just making life a little bit more interesting." Homura smiled before taking a step towards her and Vayu took a step back, she didn't bow down to any man, but Homura was far from any man, he was a God, that gave her a little bit of a right to back up.

She moved quickly round him only to be snagged when he grabbed the back of her cape and he pulled her back.

She felt a hand on her forehead as he pulled her fringe away and some strange sort of searing pain.

Then as suddenly as he'd grabbed her he let go and she fell forward and glared over her shoulder at him and grabbed her mace. "Asshole!" She took a swing at him and then like that he was gone and the Mace was impaled in the wall and she looked at the large hole a sweatdrop forming.

"I'm so not paying for that." She pulled it out of the wall and hid it under her cape before racing out of the room pulling her hood over her head.

She let out a sigh after she was outside.

"Took you long enough." Sanzo looked at her.

"You can talk, you only arrived back three seconds before she did." Raido smiled.

"Don't make me hurt you priestess."

"Sanzo verses Sanzo now THAT I gotta see." Goku grinned.

**WHACK**

"Owwwww." Goku looked at Sanzo and Raido as he rubbed his head. "Man that hurts more than usual."

"Double the Sanzo double the pain." Gojyo remarked.

Sanzo and Raido just glared at him and he stepped back. "I'll just be waiting in the jeep."

"Well we can leave… like um now." Vayu looked over her shoulder at the inn.

"What's up with you, you look spooked." Cyran looked at Vayu.

"Oh nothing." Vayu waved her hand about and she smiled sheepishly.

"She must have broken a door and doesn't want to pay." Raido pointed out with a smile.

"No I didn't!" Vayu snapped before looking left and right sheepishly.

"Maybe it was the wall this time." Tejas smiled.

Vayu glared at Tejas. "Just get in the jeep before I hit you."

"Eeep!" Tejas jumped into the Jeep.

Raido rubbed the back of her neck. "Always entertaining when those two are involved."

"Do you want to drive after last night?" Cyran looked at Raido.

"I'm fine Homura didn't hurt me or anything." Raido remarked getting behind the wheel.

"Actually I was talking about you and Gojyo."

Raido looked at Cyran with flat eyes "Say that again and I will kill you."

"Now she sounds like our Sanzo." Goku grinned.

"You actually slept with Gojyo?" Tejas looked at Raido.

"Say that any louder and I'll throw you out the jeep, while we're moving." Raido glared at her as Cyran got in and did up her belt.

"Okay drive now… please." Vayu remarked urgently.

"It's got to be the wall." Tejas added.

**THUNK**

"OWWWW RAIIIIIIIDO." Tejas whined.

Raido just smiled. "Oh well at least I won't be bored on this trip."

----------------------------

**Author's Note:** _I really have to go through this and edit it but I have no beta and full time college student til Sept 14 and I have a part time job ; Yeah these are at the bottom so it doesn't interrupt too much of the flow of the chapters…_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki that is copyright of the great and wonderful (yes I know suck up aren't I?) Kazuya Minekura, the only characters I own are the ones you don't recognise… fancy that ;p I actually started out doing a counterpart fic for an Anime / Manga called Yami no Matsuei, but when I saw Saiyuki, the idea sprung to my head again… so here's the low down on whose the counterpart of who if you haven't figured it out yet… and a brief look in to their Goddess backgrounds...

**Raido (Nakiryu Sanzo) formally Dagas:** is Hakkai's counterpart, She was formally Homura's ½ sister Dagas while he was locked in the tower she was conceived and when he was released he learned of her existence and sought her out, to find a troublesome youthful Goddess. He forced her in to a Goddess school to socialise talking over as a sort of parent figure since her own had abandoned her leaving her to deal alone, he made sure that she made friends while in the school while the search for her Goddess title began. Because she liked to play pranks on Konzen and rearrange his papers she got given the title of Goddess of Change.

**Vayu formally Berkana:** is Sanzo's counterpart, She was a very gothic goddess, who distanced herself from the other Gods and Goddess and scared them off by acting extremely violent, her colors were black, black and more black, she held Homura in the highest respect when he reached out to her to give her guidance, and through Homura became friends with Dagas. Berkana was constantly called by her nickname Kana by everyone close to her, and after she graduated from Goddess school she became an assistant to Tenpou and the two got close but Kana left him in order to find Dagas who escaped from Heaven heading to the mortal world, they never got a chance to try to start a life together. Nothing much was known of her life before she started the Goddess school thus she was given the title of Goddess of Woman's mysteries.

**Cyran formally Perth:** is straightforward Gojyo's counterpart, A foreign Goddess attending the school due to it being a school her father had attended, her life was run by her father's overbearing family after he died along side her mother, a mortal who had achieved true enlightenment and reached the status of Goddess. Perth felt completely alone in the world and just used the boys at her school to sleep around with on order to empty her mind from the verbal abuse she suffered by the hands of her grandfather, she believed the more she slept with men, the more they would love her unlike her own grandfather, eventually after the other three left, Homura helped her escape her family and sent her to earth to help in the reincarnation of Dagas and the other Goddess and she started a life on earth pretending to be a mortal and living among them. Ironically named as the Goddess of secrets.

**Tejas formally Laguz:** Goku's Counterpart, from the moment Laguz set her eyes on Homura, she was in love with him, but he was too focussed on trying to help his sister achieve a good education and proper treatment from the other gods. When she smiled at any man she had the ability to make him blush on the first meeting, a lovely person to be around, she seemed to appear like perfection with a mysterious quality, and even befriended Goku, when told to keep away, when her mother was left an accidental offering of chocolate instead of fruit, her mother gave it to her and then an addiction became which in turn became a weakness, with her untapped power she seemly was able to make any god do as she bided, but lacked the will to do anything with it, she was given the title of Goddess of Occult and Sex.

**R & R** _let me know what you think if it works, if it doesn't I've already written over two hundred pages, I just wrote this for my friends but I though "Meh why not put it up as a first Saiyuki fic" and that's what it is, my VERY FIRST Saiyuki fic… it follows part of the series after Homura comes in to it… but you have to know these aren't episodes I have many of or even seen, heck the manga I'm no where near that far… (Does he even show up in the manga?? I'm up to volume 1 in Reload and there hasn't been a sight of him) Anyways just let me know and such…_

_E-mail me be continued…_


	6. 31

A Goddess Reborn

(A Saiyuki Fanfic)

**Three.1**

**Lunchtime**…

The two parties were stopped for lunch under the shade of a tree near a river while Tejas was bouncing around in the water, pretty much like a water baby. Cyran sitting out in the sunlight basking in it, Vayu on the other hand sat on the other side of the tree reading her horoscope book she'd picked up the night before at the last town.

Sanzo was over by the other tree lighting a cigarette.

While Hakkai on the other hand was just watching Tejas and Goku finishing off the last of the lunch meal.

"This trip is going to take longer then anticipated if you two keep wanting to stop for food breaks." Hakkai smiled.

"You're telling me." Gojyo complained, "It was bad enough with monkey boy now we have the pixie to feed aswell."

"So Vayu what you reading?" Tejas asked leaning over her shoulder.

"From food to water to food then to annoying Vayu I think Pixie suits her, she just gets everywhere." Cyran remarked.

"It's a book on this year's horoscopes." Vayu replied.

"Ooooh what's mine!" Tejas grabbed the book and began flipping through it. "Wait what's my star sign again?"

"Aquarius." Vayu replied.

"Ooooo really. Thanks." Tejas smiled before blinking. "Wait how'd you know that?"

"It's a secret." Vayu replied with a smile.

Hakkai looked over at her and he just smiled. "You seem to have a lot of secrets."

Vayu blushed and looked down while Tejas flipped through the book.

"Oooh who I fall for." She grinned reading the small section out loud. " Rouge mavericks, men who think about the universe more than themselves." She blinked for a moment. "I don't know anyone like that."

The group all looked at her like she was incredibly stupid.

"Geeeeeee I wonder who that is." Vayu remarked with flat eyes.

"Ooooh who who who?" Tejas bounced about.

"Homura who else." Raido added with a sigh.

"Ooooh Homura-sama." Tejas let out a love sick sigh.

"See." Vayu pointed out.

"Give me a look at that." Cyran looked at her.

"Nooooo I'm still reading." Tejas hugged the book and flipped the page.

"That book sounds pretty spot on so far." Raido remarked from were she was cleaning up with Hakkai.

"Women and horoscopes." Gojyo let out a sigh.

"So long as it keeps them out of my hair, they can do what they want." Sanzo remarked.

Tejas read another passage out loud. "There will be conflict between your two greatest loves of your life." She blinked for a moment. "I have two loves?"

Cyran snatched the book from her. "Gimme I wanna read mine."

"Heeeeeey!" Tejas pouted.

"You don't need to read this, wait until your older child, let us reeeeeal women read you've got a few years til you grow up." Cyran smirked.

Tejas pouted. "Raaaaaaiiiiiiidoooo."

"Keep me out of this! I'm still cleaning up your mess." Raido called out from where she was nearly finished leaning.

Cyran smirked as she read her passage. "Who I fall for… physically beautiful men, perfectionists, priests, guru's and musicians, loners who want to be rescued, and mystery men who won't tell you anything about their life." She smiled as she looked over at Sanzo who just stubbed his cigarette out and raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" He growled.

Cyran smiled. "A definite challenge." She flipped through the book, "Prediction for this year, you will have the opportunity to sleep with three members of the opposite sex… oh well been there done that…" She flipped through the book again. "Lets see what sign are you Vayu?"

"None of your business." Vayu remarked.

"She was reading the Cancer page when I looked over her shoulder." Tejas smiled.

"Tejas!" Vayu growled.

"Ooooooh now lets see then… Vayu… why you're impossible…"

"Shut up!" Vayu snapped.

Cyran let out a laugh. "You mood swings like a pendulum, you take things very personally and then react defensively."

Tejas rubbed her head. "That's defiantly her. Her defence hurts though."

"Men you identify with… a sense of family and history dynasty or tribal law, but also emotional honesty." Cyran read out loud and smiled. "your prediction for the year…. Mr nice has fallen in to your lap don't be an ass and let him get away."

"Hey!" Vayu glared at her. "It doesn't say that. Give me that book back."

"Oh no way we still have to read Raido's out." Cyran smiled.

Raido looked up as she tied up the top of the garbage bag. "I don't want to know." She remarked.

"So what starsign are you anyway?" Cyran asked.

"I'm not saying a thing." Raido remarked.

"If I had to suffer you can suffer." Vayu remarked.

"Don't say a damn-"

"Gemini." Vayu cut her off.

"Bitch." Raido growled.

"Likewise." Vayu smirked.

'_They_'_re all dead_.' Raido grumbled in thought as she put the trash into the boot of the jeep while Cyran flipped through the book.

"Ooooh this is good… Who you fall for… independent freedom lovers, travellers and guru's or men who can tell you stories in bed all night. Or you go the extreme and hook in to dreamy elusive types." Cyran giggled "Now this sounds familiar though. Who FALLS for you… Down to earth rugged hunks who admire your brain or want to control your scattered approach to life, light hearted gamblers who just wanna have fun."

The group were all silent for a moment while Raido just blinked then came the hysterics from the group of girls as Raido sweatdropped.

"Lovely…" She drawled.

"Man that sounds like you Gojyo." Goku remarked.

**STOMP**

"Shutup monkey boy." Gojyo snapped.

Raido looked over at his with a raised eyebrow. "It's just a starsign don't get worked up about it… sheesh." She wiped her hands off and looked at the group. "Time to get moving now people, fun is over."

"But what about swimming?" Tejas asked.

"You've already been three times already you water baby." Vayu remarked.

"But it's fun."

"To jump about in water dressed like a skank how is that fun?" Vayu asked.

"Trust me when you have hotties on the same trip, it definitely gets some blood pumping in regions-"

**WHOMP**

Raido had her hand over her mouth. "That's enough from you… **in the jeep**."

----------------------------

It was nightfall when they two parties reached the next town over. Raido let out a sigh as they parked Fafnir and Raido removed their rubbish from the boot before disposing of it in a near by bin and they looked up at the inn and the festivities going on about them. She looked up at the fireworks and Tejas stood beside her looking up at them also.

"They're so pretty." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess it makes a change from the dull towns we're been in so far." Raido replied.

Tejas lifted her bag over her shoulder and she smiled. "Cyran's going to find us a place to sleep tonight."

"I hope she makes it away from Gojyo." Raido muttered. "That pervert is really starting to get to me."

"It's cause he likes you, the book said so." Tejas grinned before she skipped off.

Raido flicked the hair from her face before turning round and looked at the Sanzo party as they walked in to an inn Cyran with them. '_Well there goes that idea about being away from that pervert._' She thought to herself. '_A nice shower and good_'_s night sleep should fix me up though._' She added in thought.

Vayu walked up next to Raido and looked up at the sky, her hood still covering her head. If Raido didn't know her like she did, it would be obvious that she reeked of woman's mysteries and she just smiled. '_I guess I could call them my friends now, they have been travelling with me for a while._'

Vayu smiled at her. "I appreciate that, but it took you long enough to admit it."

Raido rubbed the back of her neck and she just smiled at her. "Sorry, I've just been on my own for a long time you know."

"It's alright, you had a right not to trust anyone with what you've been through, but it's over, me, Tejas, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku are all here for you and even though Sanzo won't admit it, I'm sure he's in there too somewhere."

Raido let out a chuckle. "Admit it or show it." She corrected with a typical smile.

"Hey you two I got us a room for the night next to the boys!" Cyran called out from the doorstep of the nearest inn.

Raido looked at Vayu and she blinked for a moment before touching her forehead spotting something there. "Vayu."

"It was Homura, he showed up this morning." Vayu replied simply, "It's okay I'm fine."

"So you know that feeling too?"

"Yeah, it's strong coursing through my every being it's a very strong energy, but I'll get used to it. Like you will."

Raido felt her arms go prickly at the thought of living a long life like a God stuck on earth.

"It's so boring up there, I think that's why I left." She looked down at her hands. "But to wait so long to be reincarnated in to this form, why… why'd I pick something that had to be so tormented?" She asked herself more than Vayu.

Vayu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it was punishment for something you felt you did wrong up there, who knows."

"Hey c'mon you two we're going to eat!" Tejas called out from the doorway standing next to Cyran.

The two turned round and headed in to the inn that doubled as a restaurant and joined the group as they were having something to eat.

----------------------------

"You're just going to bed honey?" Raido stopped outside her door and she looked at Gojyo.

"I think I need a rest…" She remarked pausing to lean up against her door.

"We should all stick together tonight for safety's sake, you know that?" Gojyo placed a hand up against the wall next to her head.

"I'll be okay by myself." She looked up at him. "I do have Goddess powers now."

"And we've killed Gods if we can, then Homura and his thugs can." Gojyo replied.

Hakkai smiled from his doorway. "It's okay, me Gojyo and Goku decided we'll team up to watch over you girls tonight, I'm sharing a room with Vayu." He gave them his cheery smile.

"The monkey boy and the pixie are sharing a room and the monk gets to share his room with the man eater." Gojyo added.

Raido smirked. "Poor Sanzo I pity him." She then smiled. "So long as I'm not the only one suffering then I guess I can accept it."

Tejas skipped down the hall up to her door a large bag slung over her shoulder and knocked on her door. "Goku I brought us a snack." She called through the door.

"Alright! I'm starved." Goku opened the door and the four watched as Tejas skipped in happily.

"If only she wasn't so naïve she'd probably be good in bed." Gojyo remarked as the door closed.

Raido looked at him. "Our previous incarnations were Goddess's Gojyo, ironically enough Tejas was the Goddess of Occult and Sex."

Gojyo blinked for a moment and looked at Raido. "How'd you know that?"

"Guess some memories are coming back to me." She looked at Hakkai and Vayu's room. "Vayu is the Goddess of Woman's mysteries."

Gojyo looked down at Raido. "And you honey?"

"The Catalyst Goddess." Raido replied before opening her door and slipping through it by ducking under Gojyo's arm.

----------------------------

Vayu sat on her bed in the room she shared with Hakkai just reading a book, while Hakkai stood by the window watching the fireworks through the window.

"It's a nice night out there." He remarked.

Vayu placed a book mark in her book before standing up and she walked up next to him looking out the window also before pulling the hood off her head and she blinked as she watched the array of colors fill the sky.

Hakkai looked at her and he blinked for a moment seeing a familiar sad smile across her face. "Vayu…"

She looked at him before she just smiled.

Hakkai felt himself swallow for a moment stunned. '_Her smile_… _it reminds me of Kanan_…' He saw Vayu as she looked at him and she looked down blushing.

"I'm sorry I remind you of her, it must still hurt." She looked out the window and lent on the windowsill.

Hakkai placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay… Really Vayu, it's fine."

Vayu tilted her neck back stretching it before she looked at him and she could feel a blush creep across her cheeks as she saw him just looking at her.

'_I_'_m sharing a room with him_… _why am I so nervous, it_'_s not like we_'_re going to sleep together, he_'_s not like Gojyo._'

Hakkai smiled at her seeing the blush. "It's really cute when you blush Vayu."

She went even redder. '_Oh man_… _this is so embarrassing._'

----------------------------

Goku lay on the bed wide away and he looked down at Tejas as she lay next to him her head on his shoulder as she lay there sleeping soundly. He looked up at the ceiling, he could feel the hunger in his stomach, but he didn't want to move to disturb her sleeping so peacefully.

He touched her hair before brushing it out of her face, she didn't even realise how attached he was becoming to her, and it was always. Homura this and Homura that, and Homura-sama, when she hadn't even seen him, it actually really hurt him a lot. To know that she couldn't see him like that.

'_Am I falling n love with her?_' He thought to himself as he pulled his hand back before just resting it on her side. '_If something happened to her or if Homura was as much in love with her as she is in with him, I think it_'_d hurt to much. I hope they don_'_t meet._' Goku found himself thinking. '_She_'_s too innocent to be corrupted like that._'

There was a knock at his door and he looked over as Cyran stuck her head in. "Oh you're still awake I just brought you and Tejas some food." She smiled.

"Oh wow thanks how'd you know I was hungry?"

Cyran just smiled. "I just did." She waved her hand about before setting the food down on a table. "Now come and get it if you can move." She giggled before walking out leaving Goku lying there his face completely red.

----------------------------

Raido sat on the end of the bed fidgeting with her arm sleeves as Gojyo lent up against the wall a cigarette between his lips, she couldn't believe her damn luck two nights in a row in having to share a room with him.

She looked up as he smiled at her. "I make you nervous don't I priestess?"

"I'm not nervous." She just smiled. "I guess you could say I'm just a little confused right now."

Gojyo walked up to her standing over where she sat, he could tell she was partially unsure of what to do round him now, he'd gotten his challenge but he couldn't figure out why he was hooked on to her, then again he'd been hooked on the girls back home. This one even after he'd slept with her wasn't acting like they did.

He sat down beside her watching her as she pulled a cigarette out of her own packet and he flipped out his zippo lighting the end of it for her.

She rubbed her temple before looking up at him. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Gojyo sat down next to her and noticed how she didn't even shuffle over to move away from him, but she didn't move closer even, she just took a drag of the cigarette instead before looking off at the wall. Leaning forward her elbows resting on her knees.

'_She_'_s not going to move at all._' Gojyo looked at her.

Raido looked at him before sitting up straight. "Guess I should get some sleep soon." She mused out loud.

"Well I'm going to see if Hakkai and the others want a game of Mah jong, feel free to come and join us if you want honey."

----------------------------

Vayu lay in bed looking at the ceiling and she let out a sigh and rolled over on to her side. Hakkai lay on his own bed and she looked at him to see him just lying there looking at her.

'_She reminds me of Kanan_… _it_'_s strange that I should see her smile on someone else._' He thought.

Vayu just smiled at him before just looking back to the ceiling. '_I remind him of his dead love, I wish I didn_'_t, but what_… _what can I do about it?_'

Hakkai sat up as Vayu looked at the door. "Gojyo's coming." She remarked.

Hakkai looked at the door as a few moments later there was a knock at the door and he stood up opening up the door. Gojyo looked at him. "Mah jong?" He asked.

Hakkai looked at Vayu. "You go I'll be fine."

He just smiled at her before leaving with Gojyo and she let out a sigh. '_Do I want a relationship with someone so haunted, who swore never to love anyone again?_' She asked herself sadly. She rolled over on the bed and looked at the wall. '_What is it with him, that makes act like_… _like_… _a girl?_' She thought with disgrace.

----------------------------

Tejas rolled over as she smelt food and Goku looked at her and she sat up. "Oh wow food."

"Yeah you hungry?" He asked smiling at her.

"Always!" She grinned before the two began chowing down on the food on the table when the door opened.

"I shoulda guessed the two of them woulda been eating." Gojyo remarked.

"Heya!" Tejas greeted before stuffing her face some more.

"And she'd be such a looker too, if only she grew up." Gojyo sighed.

"So you keep saying." Hakkai smiled at him. "Aren't you and Raido getting along?"

"The priestess has a thick shell of doom and gloom, she reminds me of you." Gojyo replied looking at Hakkai.

"So what's up?" Goku asked the two.

"We're going to play Mah jong you interested?"

Goku looked at Tejas who just yawned before finishing the last of her food. "I'm going to sleep you can go." She smiled at him.

He blushed and nodded. "Um… sure."

Tejas gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. "I'll be right here okay?"

"Okay." Goku nodded and watched as Tejas climbed back in to bed.

He walked out with the guys and hey knocked on Sanzo's door he opened it and looked at them. "What?" He demanded.

"Mah jong?" Hakkai asked smiled.

Sanzo looked over his shoulder and the sound of Cyran going at it with a man was obviously heard.

"I'm in." he remarked closing the door.

The four headed off to the lounge area upstairs to play their game.

----------------------------

"You know it feels like forever since we've had a chance to relax like this." Gojyo let out a content sigh from his side of the table.

"That must mean you have a really good hand Gojyo." Sanzo remarked.

"Dag nabit." Gojyo dropped his cigarette butt in to the ash tray.

Hakkai just chuckled. "Come to think of it Gojyo's absolutely right, come to think of it any day we didn't run in to a demon we ran in to a gang of anger murderous Gods instead… ah excellent I'll take that one." He added and placed his mah jong piece on to the stack on the table before picking another up.

"Hey Homura's a God isn't he?" Goku asked. "What would a God want with us anyway?"

"Who knows, he's not nearly as cute as the babe we ran in to a few months before huh?" Gojyo remarked with a smirk.

"Nor as friendly." Hakkai added. "Sanzo what is your take on this Homura character?"

"Hard to say it doesn't change anything, whatever their motivations are our objective remains the same." Sanzo replied.

"Keep heading west." Gojyo added.

"That's right." Sanzo remarked.

"West huh?" Goku asked. "I wonder what Kougaiji's up to?"

"Heh they wouldn't die if you killed them." Gojyo pointed out.

"Yea… but…" Goku sighed.

"There's no use worrying." Hakkai pointed out. "What happens happens."

"That pretty much sums it up, anticipating someone else's move can cost you dearly." Sanzo remarked as Goku picked up a majong piece from the table and looked at it. Goku put the piece on the table. "Call! I win." Sanzo added.

"Ahhh!" Goku lent back in his chair his right hand over half of his face.

----------------------------

Tejas stood by the window in the room the noise of fireworks had woken her up from her sleep and she was watching them going off in the sky in bursts lighting up the sky and she smiled. "Ooooooh fiery and pretty." She smiled more before skipping out of the room missing a figure walking away from where the Sanzo party was having their game of majong.

"Vayu!" Tejas burst in to the room. "Fire in large bursts! Look!"

Vayu looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow. "You've never seen fireworks before?"

"So it is fire?" Tejas smiled. "I knew it! I wanna make fire like that one day."

"It's a good thing you're too stupid to become a pyromaniac or I'd actually be worried by that comment."

Tejas blinked "Pyrowhat?"

"Heh I think for the safety of everyone in this continent that I wait till your older before I tell you."

"Can we take Cyran and Raido and go watch?" Tejas asked.

Vayu looked to the hallway. "It's probably best we vacate for a while anywhere, there's some company that Sanzo and co should deal with and it's best we don't get in the way."

"Really they have visitors? Why don't I get visitors?"

"It's not my fault you're a nif." Vayu huffed.

Tejas blinked again. "Wha?"

Vayu sighed. "Never mind you get Cyran because I ain't going in that room, I'll go get Raido."

"Hokay!" Tejas skipped out of the room.

Vayu sighed to herself and picked up her bag before walking out of the room to get Raido.

"Cyyyyyyyyran!" Tejas burst through the door of Cyran and Sanzo's room. "Can you stop screwing that guy and come watch fireworks with me kay?"

"TEJAS!" Cyran screamed before pulling the sheet over herself and glaring at the young demon teen.

"What the hell? Who's this kid?" The man exclaimed looking at Tejas.

Tejas blinked and looked at him. "You wanna come?"

"Well actually honey I was about to but you burst in the room."

Tejas blinked. "Wha? You knew there were fireworks?"

The man sweatdropped and looked at Cyran who shrugged. "And you travel with her?"

"Well what can I say it makes life interesting… except if I was told she'd burst in like this on regular basis I woulda picked a different travelling party." Cyran replied.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiireeeeeeee worrrrrrrrrkssssss Cccccccyyyyyyyrrrrrraaaaannn…" Tejas whined.

Cyran sighed. "Okay okay I'll meet you outside, just shoo shoo." She waved Tejas out.

Tejas skipped out shutting the door after her and she looked at Vayu heading outside. "Waaaaaaaait for me Vaaaaaaaaayyyyyyuuuuuu!" She raced after Vayu.

Raido raised an eyebrow as Tejas dashed past. She stopped suddenly feeling a presence nearby.

"Goddess…" The voice was low and she looked over her shoulder to a man as he stood there and she blinked he had a sheet wrapped round his waist while Cyran stood at the door looking onward.

"Do I know you?" Raido asked.

"No but you should leave for your safety Lord Homura requests it." He looked at her.

Raido shrugged. "Whatever, I was going anyway." She walked down the hall towards the exit where Vayu and Tejas were waiting.

Tejas was bouncing excitedly on the spot as Raido walked out and Cyran a few minutes later. "Yay! Lets go lets go!" She grabbed Raido by the wrist and began dragging her down the street.

"You know you should have warned me she had a habit of bursting in on people." Cyran remarked.

Vayu just smirked. "And why should I warn you when I have to suffer her antics daily?"

Cyran just rolled her eyes. "Seriously you need to get laid, it might lighten you up a bit, I bet if you asked Hakkai-"

"Shut your bloody mouth!" Vayu snapped.

Cyran just chuckled as she walked off ahead.

----------------------------

Sanzo opened his cigarette packet and looked at it, empty.

"Damn." He headed towards the door.

"Where you going Sanzo? I wanna go to." Goku raced up to Sanzo as he stood by the door.

Gojyo continued to sit at the table and he lit his own cigarette.

"Do what you want. I'm not getting food." Sanzo replied.

"Awwwwwwww." Goku complained, but still followed Sanzo.

Gojyo just remained sitting his head looking down like he was off in thought.

Hakkai walked in to the room. "Where did those two run off to?"

"I think he ran out to get some cigarettes." Gojyo replied his own cigarette in his mouth.

"You think that's wise?" Hakkai asked and Gojyo looked at him holding a tray with a tea pot and some cups on it. "Like Sanzo just said, none of us knows what's waiting just around the corner."

"He can take care of himself, so let it go." Gojyo replied.

"I suppose you're right." Hakkai put the tray on the table. "How about a game of cards in the mean time?"

Gojyo looked up the fire works going off in the background.

"You read my mind."

----------------------------

Tejas raced through the street and tried to climb up the side of a building. "Look look!" She pointed to the fire works in the sky.

Raido let her head drop as she yawned. "I-just-want-sleep." The priestess complained.

"You and me both." Vayu added.

Cyran looked at the two of them. '_It_'_s to be expected_.' She thought, '_You_'_re both Goddess_'_s now the shift in energy will be draining until you get used to it_.' She looked up at the sky at Tejas trying to reach the fireworks.

Vayu looked at Cyran and she blinked. Cyran just smiled at her. "I can't reach them!" Tejas called out.

"Tejas!" Raido laughed. "Of course you can't you silly, get down before you get hurt."

"But it's fiiiiiiiiiire." Tejas complained.

"Yes fire." Raido laughed again, "But do you want this chocolate or will I have it?"

"OOOOOH CHOCOLATE!" Tejas jumped down and began bouncing about Raido excitedly. "Where's the chocolate? Can I have the chocolate? When can I have the chocolate?"

Raido handed her a large block of peppermint chocolate and Tejas smiled opening it up and she began munching on it happily.

----------------------------

Sanzo and Goku walked through the crowded streets the fireworks going off in the skies just above them.

"Hey Sanzo…" Goku began.

"No." Sanzo replied.

"C'mon Sanzo-"

"Be quiet." Sanzo interrupted as he stopped walking.

"Sanzo." Goku stood behind him.

"Shut up."

"But Sanzo you don't know what I'll ask you."

"Okay then." Sanzo sighed. "Just don't ask something stupid, you got that?"

"There's a ramen stand ove-"

**THUNK**

Goku held his head crouched close to the ground.

"See there that was a dumb question." Sanzo growled his paper fan still in his hand.

"Oooowwww…." Goku looked over his shoulder then spotted a shadowy figure. "Huh?"

**DOINK**

Sanzo didn't turn round but his eyes looked behind him at the figure.

"Genjo Sanzo I presume?" The voice asked.

----------------------------

**Author's Note:** _I got asked how I came up with this idea... well actually, it was alot of late nights plenty of fanta and other sugar induced products... yeeeeeeah alas I don't eat as much any more so yeah... anyways just so you know those who have seen my Raido picture I drew her after I saw the first few subbed episodes of Reload and then I find out in last year Gunlock when Kouygoku (a half breed woman Gojyo comes across) gets her hair lopped off bada boom she actually looks like Radio I feel cheated... of course Raido is paler due to the majority of her human blood... but still psychic much ;p_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki that is copyright of the great and wonderful (yes I know suck up aren't I?) Kazuya Minekura, the only characters I own are the ones you don't recognise… fancy that ;p I actually started out doing a counterpart fic for an Anime / Manga called Yami no Matsuei, but when I saw Saiyuki, the idea sprung to my head again… so here's the low down on whose the counterpart of who if you haven't figured it out yet… and a brief look in to their Goddess backgrounds...

**Raido (Nakiryu Sanzo) formally Dagas:** is Hakkai's counterpart, She was formally Homura's ½ sister Dagas while he was locked in the tower she was conceived and when he was released he learned of her existence and sought her out, to find a troublesome youthful Goddess. He forced her in to a Goddess school to socialise talking over as a sort of parent figure since her own had abandoned her leaving her to deal alone, he made sure that she made friends while in the school while the search for her Goddess title began. Because she liked to play pranks on Konzen and rearrange his papers she got given the title of Goddess of Change.

**Vayu formally Berkana:** is Sanzo's counterpart, She was a very gothic goddess, who distanced herself from the other Gods and Goddess and scared them off by acting extremely violent, her colors were black, black and more black, she held Homura in the highest respect when he reached out to her to give her guidance, and through Homura became friends with Dagas. Berkana was constantly called by her nickname Kana by everyone close to her, and after she graduated from Goddess school she became an assistant to Tenpou and the two got close but Kana left him in order to find Dagas who escaped from Heaven heading to the mortal world, they never got a chance to try to start a life together. Nothing much was known of her life before she started the Goddess school thus she was given the title of Goddess of Woman's mysteries.

**Cyran formally Perth:** is straightforward Gojyo's counterpart, A foreign Goddess attending the school due to it being a school her father had attended, her life was run by her father's overbearing family after he died along side her mother, a mortal who had achieved true enlightenment and reached the status of Goddess. Perth felt completely alone in the world and just used the boys at her school to sleep around with on order to empty her mind from the verbal abuse she suffered by the hands of her grandfather, she believed the more she slept with men, the more they would love her unlike her own grandfather, eventually after the other three left, Homura helped her escape her family and sent her to earth to help in the reincarnation of Dagas and the other Goddess and she started a life on earth pretending to be a mortal and living among them. Ironically named as the Goddess of secrets.

**Tejas formally Laguz:** Goku's Counterpart, from the moment Laguz set her eyes on Homura, she was in love with him, but he was too focussed on trying to help his sister achieve a good education and proper treatment from the other gods. When she smiled at any man she had the ability to make him blush on the first meeting, a lovely person to be around, she seemed to appear like perfection with a mysterious quality, and even befriended Goku, when told to keep away, when her mother was left an accidental offering of chocolate instead of fruit, her mother gave it to her and then an addiction became which in turn became a weakness, with her untapped power she seemly was able to make any god do as she bided, but lacked the will to do anything with it, she was given the title of Goddess of Occult and Sex.

**R & R** _let me know what you think if it works, if it doesn't I've already written over two hundred pages, I just wrote this for my friends but I though "Meh why not put it up as a first Saiyuki fic" and that's what it is, my VERY FIRST Saiyuki fic… it follows part of the series after Homura comes in to it… but you have to know these aren't episodes I have many of or even seen, heck the manga I'm no where near that far… (Does he even show up in the manga? I'm up to volume 1 in Reload and there hasn't been a sight of him) Anyways just let me know and such…_


End file.
